Invasion
by MajorBalto 243
Summary: Balto and Itchy are sent to Antarctica to fix the problems going on there. What they discover will alter the course of the CFA's existence forever. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Invasion. This is the third one of the series. Anyway have fun with it. You never know what will happen next XD**

**Invasion**

Itchy is walking through Los Angeles. He is trying to find Balto. He saw him enter and exit a bar and Itchy became worried. He starts to go in the direction that Balto had gone and arrives at the bar that Balto left. He heads off in the direction Balto went agin. He arrives at some apartments and he sees Balto enter one of them. Itchy walks up the stairs and he hears Balto singing something.

He gets closer and he hears "And the star-spangled banner in triumph shall wave

O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave!"

He turns so he's facing the door and he kicks it down. He spots Balto in his officer's uniform. He runs over and tackles him and he hears the gun go off.

Balto hits the ground and starts to cry. "Why?! Why won't you let me die?"

Itchy starts to cry also. "Because I let one friend die. I promise that I won't let another one go as well."

Balto starts to yell. "Get the fuck off of me! I want to die because I'm tired of heading off to war and waiting for that one bullet that will send me to my grave."

Itchy gets off of Balto slowly due to shock. "You…You want to die? What the hell is fucking wrong with you? Is that why you're friends with Michael? You were hoping he would give you a warrior's death, but you ended up befriending your attacker. Well Balto, if you kill yourself, then you are a coward for doing so."

Balto shakes his head. "No this is one of the hardest things that I am going to do."

Itchy shakes his head. "And that makes you a coward. Saying the hardest thing is death is bullshit. Life is hard. Life can knock you down and beat the shit out of you. Death will only bring you darkness."

Balto breaks down crying. "I'm sorry Itchy. I don't know what I was thinking. I just was desperate. I wanted a quick way out."

Itchy starts to smile. "It's ok. Come on. Let's go get some drinks."

Balto smiles at Itchy. "I can use one now."

Balto is drinking scotch with Itchy. What Itchy doesn't know is that Balto is aiming to get so drunk that he doesn't remember anything. Before he has the chance, a halftrack pulls up in front of the bar. One of the officers walks in.

He spots Balto and Itchy and runs over to them. "Hey. You two need to fly out to Antarctica. Something is going on down there and we need you to head down there and fix it. Now go before I have to drag you there myself."

Balto starts to laugh drunkenly. Itchy nods his head. "Will do."

Two hours later, Balto and Itchy are getting on a plane to fly off towards Antarctica. What they find there will haunt them in their worst nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Balto is sitting on the plane, trying to get to sleep. Itchy is across the aisle and reading a book. He didn't really like it, but at least he was doing something. He glances over at Balto and sees that he is sleeping.

Itchy shakes his head. "Fucking drunk."

Balto starts to laugh. "I'm not sleeping you dumb fuck. And I'm not a drunk; I just love scotch and whiskey."

Itchy starts to laugh at him. "And beer, wine, and vodka. Face it Balto; you live to drink. All you do is try to find a bar to get shit-faced at. And when you drink you start to smoke. No wonder you thought of killing yourself. Your life sucks."

Balto glares at Itchy. "You made your point about me drinking, but now you're being an asshole."

Itchy turns his head back to the book. Balto shakes his head and falls back to sleep.

Meanwhile in Antarctica, a group of soldiers have blocked off the doors to the mess hall.

One of the dogs starts to scream. "We need to get out of here! It's going to kill us all! If we stay here, we are all dead!"

The sergeant walks over to him casually and smacks him in the head.

He looks at the soldier and glares. "Jack; shut the fuck up! We are going to survive and I'll say when we die! Understood?!"

Jack nods his head and starts to whimper. The sergeant turns around and sees something crawling in the shadows. He starts to sniff the air, but whatever this thing is it has no scent. He keeps watching it move within the shadows and suddenly the lights go out. He hears gunfire and the sound of bodies being thrown and torn apart.

The sergeant turns back to Jack and grabs him. "You need to get out of here! Go get help! I'll delay it for as long as I can!"

The sergeant grabs the bar holding the door shut and removes it. He then pushes the door open and grabs Jack and throws him into the hallway. He turns back around and sees two crimson eyes staring down at him.

Jack hears the sergeant screaming and the sound of something getting ripped apart is heard from the other side of the door. Jack turns and sprints towards the exit. He approaches the exit, but something grabs his leg. He turns his head and he sees that it's the creature that was in the mess hall. He starts to scream as it pulls him back into the dark and he disappears from view.

Balto wakes up as the plane is preparing to land on a snow covered runway. He looks out the window and he sees that the whole base seems lifeless. He turns to Itchy.

Itchy looks back at him and frowns. "Okay, we are going to make this quick. We find the problem and we resolve it. Any questions?"

Balto smiles at him. "One; what do we do if it's something we can't handle?"

Itchy starts to laugh. "We are CFA soldiers. There's nothing we can't handle."

Balto starts to laugh. "Except nuclear strikes, chemical missiles loaded with cyanide, myths, and Bigfoot."

Itchy frowns again. "Bigfoot? What the hell is Bigfoot going to- Why are you so concerned about Bigfoot?!"

Balto frowns at him. "You walk through the woods alone. You will hear some crazy shit. And when you're drunk and walking through the woods, you are so fucked up that everything sounds like Bigfoot."

Itchy stares at him. "Uh…okay then."

They stop talking and prepare for the landing.

Thirty minutes later, Balto and Itchy, who are being followed by twelve soldiers, are walking through the mess hall. Balto sees that there is nothing to be found.

Balto turns to Itchy. "What the fuck are we doing here sir?"

Itchy starts to laugh. "We are here to resolve a problem and by God we shall."

Balto looks back and sees a soldier approaching him. He sees the name plate says "Jack".

Balto smiles at Jack. "Well we found one. Where's the rest of the dogs here?"

Jack starts to laugh. Balto already doesn't like him. Balto shakes his head and looks back at Jack.

Itchy is staring at Balto in confusion. Balto said they found one, but he isn't sure what they found. He sees Balto talk to nothing in particular in front of them.

Itchy shakes Balto's shoulder. "Balto; can you introduce your friend?"

Balto turns to Itchy and smiles. "Yeah: his name is Jack."

Itchy looks back at the soldiers who are becoming frightened of their sergeant's insanity.

Balto looks back at Jack, but he's gone. Balto looks around the room, but there is no sign of him. He looks back at Itchy and frowns. "Well that was a waste of time. Come on, we should check out the rest of the base."

Itchy and the soldiers nod their heads and walk slowly behind Balto for fear that he is becoming mentally unstable. Meanwhile in the vents, a black creature is staring at Balto and likes what it sees. It slowly crawls through the vents, somehow being able to not make a noise while following the soldiers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I decided to do a different story than the one I had planned. And I got the bear thing from one of my reviewers. So here's chapter 3. **

_Chapter 3_

Balto and Itchy are walking down the hall when suddenly, a small black, robotic creature falls out of the vents. Balto twists around and aims his assault rifle at it.

Itchy starts to laugh. "I've seen one of those before. The bears use them all the time. They're called the _Polar MKVII_. They can move through the vents and not make a noise. Wonder why they're here?"

Balto starts to growl. "Isn't it obvious? We are at war!"

All the sudden, machinegun fire is heard and explosions start to rock the whole base. Balto arms his MP-56 and heads towards the exit.

Itchy grabs him. "Where are you going?"

Balto turns his head towards him. "I'm going to fight the attackers. And if anyone wants to help, they can come with me."

Balto jerks himself away from Itchy and disappears within the bright light from outside.

Itchy turns to the rest of the squad. "Don't just stand there; let's go help him."

They run after Balto, even though they believe he's mad.

Balto is walking through the snow trying to spot the bears. He keeps walking when he hears the sound of a hunting rifle go off. He shakes his head, but starts to scream as his shoulder shatters and blood sprays onto the snow, staining it crimson. He hits the ground and fears that he is going to die. He reaches into his pocket with his one good arm and pulls out a cigar. He puts it in his mouth and reaches back into his pocket to pull out a lighter. He starts smoking it when he sees a bear approach him holding a thirty caliber rifle.

Balto smiles at the bear. "Traitor. Kill me quickly. Prove yourself to me and kill me!"

The bear smiles and pulls the bolt back.

Itchy spots him and shoots the bear in the chest. Balto watches the bear's chest explode and blood splashes on Balto's face. Balto watches the bear fall onto his back and he lies motionless.

Itchy walks over to Balto and frowns. "It's always you who gets shot. And when you do get shot, you never learn anything from it. You are a horrible soldier, but a good fighter."

Balto starts to laugh, but holds his shoulder as it starts to hurt again.

Balto frowns at Itchy. "Drag me to the infirmary! I don't want to die because of the weather."

Itchy smiles at him. "Alright, but you cannot die on the way there, or I'll feed your body to sharks."

Balto starts to laugh again. "Last time I saw a shark, it ate a dog. No thank you on that one."

Itchy smiles and starts to drag Balto to the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Itchy is sitting in the infirmary waiting for Balto to come out of surgery. An hour later, Itchy hears Balto scream, "Where the hell is my scotch? You took it didn't you? And where's my assault rifle? Ah there it is! Don't touch her! She's my baby."

Balto walks out of the room with a cigar in his mouth laughing.

Itchy frowns at him. "What's so funny?"

Balto smiles at him. "There's a doctor in there who sounds just like me. He called my assault rifle 'my baby'. It was hysterical."

Itchy cocks one of his eyebrows. "Whatever. I'm getting beer."

Balto shakes his head at him. "Sir, you're in the military. Drink the good stuff. It gets you drunk faster."

Itchy glares at him. "Are you dumb? We are under attack! Why would I want to get drunk?"

Balto starts to laugh. "I just remembered that. Are the exits all blocked off?"

Itchy shakes his head. Balto suddenly gets highly angry. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! How long have you been in the military?!"

Itchy looks down in embarrassment. "Well…I've been in the military for about…Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Balto growls at him. "How long have you been in active duty?!"

Itchy sighs heavily. "I've been in active duty for about a year and a half."

Balto shakes his head. "A year and a fucking half?! Okay, you are going to obey every order I give if you want to survive. Running away won't fucking save your ass! Now round up all the soldiers in this base and block all the fucking exits. We are not fucking dying today."

Itchy glares at him. "I will not take orders from you!"

Balto smashes his paw into Itchy's face. Itchy falls backwards and looks up at Balto.

Balto growls at him again. "You will do as I fucking say! Ranks don't matter right now. What matters is that we need to survive and if you keep fighting me on this, we are going to die."

Itchy shakes head. "Fine. I'll do what you are asking. But I am still your superior. So don't you take advantage of me."

Balto nods his head. "It's all survival. As soon as those doors are blocked off, you will gain your superiority back, but not my respect. You should have thought about leaving me and Charlie behind."

Itchy breaks down crying. Balto glares at him. "But there is one secret that I want you to know. Charlie…is one of our first."

Itchy cocks his head at him. "First? What do you mean by that?"

Balto smiles at him. "He was the first one that we cloned before the attacks began. He was the only one we cloned before the whole facility was attacked. Most of our military is made up of his clones. Charlie is somewhere within this base. And he is my superior."

Itchy starts to laugh. "Superior? He was a fucking staff sergeant."

Balto frowns at him. "His clone was. He is a fucking colonel. So watch who you give orders to, or you will be in serious trouble."

Itchy shakes his head again and turns around to get the exits blocked off.

Balto is in the control room when he hears the door open. He turns around and salutes.

Balto smiles at the soldier. "Colonel. It's good to see you again sir."

Charlie smiles back at Balto. "You too my friend. So what have you and Itchy been up to lately."

Balto starts to laugh. "Just getting shot at and almost getting blown up here and there. Did you know your clones are fucking cowards? Sorry about that sir. Freaking cowards."

Charlie starts to laugh. "It's okay sergeant. So I guess you're here to fix the bears attacking my base. And want to know a secret?"

Balto frowns at him. "What is it?"

Charlie looks at the door before looking back at Balto. "The CFA doesn't even know that all the canine soldiers we send them are loyal to the UCM."

Balto's jaw drops. "You're still cloning soldiers?! I thought we couldn't send them out do to the bears!"

Charlie chuckles at him. "The bears are actually the guards here. Take off your CFA gear and put on your UCM gear. I told them to shoot at any CFA soldiers sent here. I am going to bring war to the CFA and this time, they will not survive. Civilians will not be touched by our forces. Only the soldiers will die. Our species shall bring a new era. The new era is the Rise of the Dogs!"

Balto salutes him and they enter the war room to make plans for an attack.

**A/N: I posted this chapter because my sister's fiance has an app on his phone and it let's him know when I post a story or chapter XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4_

Itchy is sitting in the infirmary waiting for Balto to come out of surgery. An hour later, Itchy hears Balto scream, "Where the hell is my scotch? You took it didn't you? And where's my assault rifle? Ah there it is! Don't touch her! She's my baby."

Balto walks out of the room with a cigar in his mouth laughing.

Itchy frowns at him. "What's so funny?"

Balto smiles at him. "There's a doctor in there who sounds just like me. He called my assault rifle 'my baby'. It was hysterical."

Itchy cocks one of his eyebrows. "Whatever. I'm getting beer."

Balto shakes his head at him. "Sir, you're in the military. Drink the good stuff. It gets you drunk faster."

Itchy glares at him. "Are you dumb? We are under attack! Why would I want to get drunk?"

Balto starts to laugh. "I just remembered that. Are the exits all blocked off?"

Itchy shakes his head. Balto suddenly gets highly angry. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! How long have you been in the military?!"

Itchy looks down in embarrassment. "Well…I've been in the military for about…Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Balto growls at him. "How long have you been in active duty?!"

Itchy sighs heavily. "I've been in active duty for about a year and a half."

Balto shakes his head. "A year and a fucking half?! Okay, you are going to obey every order I give if you want to survive. Running away won't fucking save your ass! Now round up all the soldiers in this base and block all the fucking exits. We are not fucking dying today."

Itchy glares at him. "I will not take orders from you!"

Balto smashes his paw into Itchy's face. Itchy falls backwards and looks up at Balto.

Balto growls at him again. "You will do as I fucking say! Ranks don't matter right now. What matters is that we need to survive and if you keep fighting me on this, we are going to die."

Itchy shakes head. "Fine. I'll do what you are asking. But I am still your superior. So don't you take advantage of me."

Balto nods his head. "It's all survival. As soon as those doors are blocked off, you will gain your superiority back, but not my respect. You should have thought about leaving me and Charlie behind."

Itchy breaks down crying. Balto glares at him. "But there is one secret that I want you to know. Charlie…is one of our first."

Itchy cocks his head at him. "First? What do you mean by that?"

Balto smiles at him. "He was the first one that we cloned before the attacks began. He was the only one we cloned before the whole facility was attacked. Most of our military is made up of his clones. Charlie is somewhere within this base. And he is my superior."

Itchy starts to laugh. "Superior? He was a fucking staff sergeant."

Balto frowns at him. "His clone was. He is a fucking colonel. So watch who you give orders to, or you will be in serious trouble."

Itchy shakes his head again and turns around to get the exits blocked off.

Balto is in the control room when he hears the door open. He turns around and salutes.

Balto smiles at the soldier. "Colonel. It's good to see you again sir."

Charlie smiles back at Balto. You too my friend. So what have you and Itchy been up to lately."

Balto starts to laugh. "Just getting shot at and almost getting blown up here and there. Did you know your clones are fucking cowards? Sorry about that sir. Freaking cowards."

Charlie starts to laugh. "It's okay sergeant. So I guess you're here to fix the bears attacking my base. And want to know a secret?"

Balto frowns at him. "What is it?"

Charlie looks at the door before looking back at Balto. "The CFA doesn't even know that all the canine soldiers we send them are loyal to the UCM."

Balto's jaw drops. "You're still cloning soldiers?! I thought we couldn't send them out do to the bears!"

Charlie chuckles at him. "The bears are actually the guards here. Take off your CFA gear and put on your UCM gear. I told them to shoot at any CFA soldiers sent here. I am going to bring war to the CFA and this time, they will not survive. Civilians will not be touched by our forces. Only the soldiers will die. Our species shall bring a new era. The new era is the Rise of the Dogs!"

Balto salutes him and they enter the war room to make plans for an attack.

**A/N: Sorry Blitz about the previous chapter 5. I decided to create this one instead. Have fun readers XD R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_ Welcome to the UCM-What would you like to read about?_

_Username: Michael_

_Password: ******_

_UCM Military Policies_

_Article 3 Section 7_

_-Files missing_

_ In the event that an operative or soldier has information to give to an important person within the government, they shall not be stopped by any personnel in case the information could jeopardize public safety. If any personnel stops the said operative/soldier, then said personnel shall be arrested and flogged until said personnel [knows] not to do it again. If said personnel is caught breaking Article 3 Section 7 again then any officer of the UCM has the right to activate Executive Order 77._

_Executive Order 77_

_-Files Corrupted. Loading-Unable to find missing data. Press enter to continue._

_ In the event that Article 3 Section 7 is broken by any personnel, then any officer of the UCM military shall have [the] right to arrest the president and all of the personnel in the White House. The military shall take over the government and choose a new president to take charge. Article 3 Section 7 shall be removed when Executive Order 77 is activated._

_Dakeland Orders_

_-Damaged Files. Files Missing. Attempting to locate missing files. Loading-Unable to find missing data._

_ Dakeland Orders are the orders that allow the military to overthrow the government in times of a crisis. If the government is not doing its job and the UCM sectors are threatened, then the military shall overthrow the government and take over to protect all the lives of the UCM's citizens. The military also has the right to draft anyone into the military to force the invaders back. When the threat has been neutralized, the military shall elect new members of the Legislative Branch, Executive Branch, and the Judicial Branch. _

_ Bastel Orders_

_Files recently changed. Files damaged._

_ The Bastel Orders are the orders that allow the military to annihilate any species that threatens the lives of the UCM's citizens. The president shall give this order and Congress has to oblige or risk being arrested by the military. When the order is given, the UCM shall draft every male citizen within the UCM sectors and invade the threatening species' territories and wipe them all out._

_Peace Orders_

_Files corrupted._

_ Peace Orders are orders that force the military to disband. Congress and the House of Representatives give this order to the military. The military shall obey this order or they will be arrested and charged with treason. The penalty for treason is death or banishment from all the UCM sectors. Anyone who is banished and enters an UCM sector will be shot on sight._

_Deskin Orders_

_Files replaced. Unable to find user._

_ The Deskin Orders allow any officer in the military to force their superiors to resign from the military. The [said] officer who uses the Deskin Orders has to prove that the superior is violating any UCM policies or is breaking one of the twenty seven amendments. If the [said] officer has no proof or has wrongfully accused the superior, then the officer will be charged with treason and shall be executed. If the [said] officer does have proof of the superior's evil deeds then the superior shall resign immediately and be arrested by the police force. If the superior refuses to resign, then the [said] officer has the right to arrest him and charge him with treason and the superior shall be executed on the spot._

_Files missing. Attempting to replace files. Loading-Unable to find missing files._

_UCM Stratagems_

_Operation Invasion_

_Used By: Colonel Charles B. Barkin of the Antarctica Brigade. _

_Corporal Steele of the Russian Southern Naval Fleet._

_Major Itchy of the 503rd Airborne._

_Second Sergeant Kaltag of the Polish Infantry and Tank Brigade._

_Staff Sergeant Nikki of the Italian Air Force._

_First Sergeant Star of the British Royal Infantry._

_First Sergeant Balto of the German Panzer Division._

_Successfully used by: Second Sergeant Kaltag of the Polish Infantry and Tank Brigade._

_Staff Sergeant Nikki of the Italian Air Force._

_First Sergeant Star of the British Royal Infantry._

_First Sergeant Balto of the German Panzer Division._

_Colonel Charles B. Barkin of the Antarctica Brigade._

_UCM Transfers (Before and after the fall)_

_Files missing of UCM personnel transferred before the fall._

_Second Sergeant Kaltag has been transferred to Antarctica with all of his forces to defend the last stronghold of the UCM._

_First Sergeant Balto has been transferred to Antarctica to defend the last known stronghold of the UCM. Promotion has been denied and is still a First Sergeant._

_First Sergeant Star has been transferred to Antarctica to defend the last known stronghold of the UCM._

_Staff Sergeant Nikki has been transferred to Antarctica to protect the [Classified] and will die defending it._

_Major Itchy has been transferred to Antarctica to defend the last known Stronghold of the UCM. Has been demoted by Colonel Charlie. Demotion has been accepted and is currently taking place at 0100. _

**A/N: This is the last time I will post a chapter for three reviews. If no one reviews for any of the chapters then I regret to say that Invasion will be removed. The other two will stay, but the third story of the series will be removed. And then you'll never know how the series ends. Wow I'm so depressed right now. Hopefully, I get some reviews coming in. If not, then I'm sorry**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Kaltag is sitting in a plane waiting for it to land. He looks around and sees that all of his soldiers that followed him into Hell itself were with him. The CFA called him a terrorist for not sending troops to the United States when the bears said that they would burn down a church. The church they threatened didn't even exist and yet he was branded a traitor and a terrorist. He was loyal to the UCM and when they fell, he went over to the CFA. He was just their scapegoat. They wanted him out of power and that's what they did. But when he looked at his 3D map and located a UCM stronghold that had not been discovered by the CFA, he rallied up his forces and 'transferred' to Antarctica.

Three hours later, Kaltag is walking through the military base to find the base commander. He doesn't even realize that the base commander is one of his friend's friends. He makes his way up to the control room and opens the door.

A huge smile spreads onto his face as he sees the officers in the control room. "Balto! Star! Nikki! Charlie! How are you guys doing?"

Balto turns his head and smiles at him. "Kaltag! It's been too long."

He walks over to Kaltag and they grasp each other's wrists.

Balto starts to laugh. "So what are you now? A staff sergeant or something? I'm kidding Kaltag. Congratulations on your promotion second sergeant."

Kaltag lets go and salutes him. "Thank you sir."

Balto salutes him back. "You're welcome. At ease comrade. We're planning something special for the CMF."

Kaltag frowns at Balto. "CMF? Who the fuck is the CMF?"

Balto smiles at him. "The Cat Military Force. We are not including the UCM soldiers who now salute Michael and his forces. I was wrong in the fact that I spared him. Dogs are the rightful rulers of this planet."

Kaltag starts to laugh. "You sound just like the humans. They still deny us and have disconnected themselves from our world. At least we were kind enough to give them Australia."

Balto starts to laugh. "Remember when we discovered the ability to travel through space and not age do to Chronochambers. Well, we have discovered another Earth out there and we are sending our first 'colonists' to inhabit the planet. When they have successfully dominated the planet, we will evacuate all of the UCM citizens and head to it. Unless we win against the cats."

Kaltag starts to tear up. "Sir, I don't want to leave this beautiful planet. We need to win sir. We need to win."

Balto smiles again. "We will win Kaltag. We have the resources, the money, the weapons, and the soldiers to take them on. All we need to do is plan the attack. Once we do that, we will let the new war play out."

Kaltag smiles and walks over to the 3D map and starts to point out different areas of the United States, all the while receiving pats on the back from the other officers.

Michael is talking to all the CFA officers trying to figure out where the CFA soldiers went. Balto and Itchy were sent to Antarctica to figure out what the hell was going on and all the sudden, they disappeared. The pilot says that they entered the military base, but that's about it.

Michael turned to the general and frowns. "We need to figure out what happened to the CFA reconnaissance team. And we need to figure out where the CFM term came in. I never heard of them."

The canine general smiles at him. "CFM? Sir, I think you need to lay off the whiskey sir. It messes with your mind."

Michael starts to laugh. "I don't drink whiskey Juan. I heard one of your soldiers call me the CFM leader."

Juan smiles at Michael. "Don't worry. I'll get to the bottom of this. And the base in Antarctica used to be an UCM base. It has since been long abandoned after the fall."

Michael frowns at him. "UCM base? I thought the UCM is gone. If the UCM is still alive and Balto and Itchy went inside, then they could be held captive or being executed. General, send your forces to Antarctica and obliterate that base."

Juan salutes him. "Sir, consider it done."

Juan and the other canine officers leave. Juan is walking when he grabs the radio.

He turns it on and smiles. "Sir, phase one of your plans has commenced. They have no idea what they are in for."

The officer on the other line says, "Good work corporal. Come back to Antarctica. We need you here to prepare for Operation Invasion."

Juan starts to laugh. "Yes sir, Charlie sir."

He hangs up the radio and keeps walking with the rest of his soldiers behind him.

**A/N: Here's chapter 7. I'm going to be strong and finish this story. I'll also post chapter 8 as well. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

_Files have been edited._

_UCM Military Guide_

_Alpha Protocols_

_ In the event that a cat takes over the UCM and forces them to disband, the military has the right and the obligation to remove the said cat out of power anyway they can. If said cat dies by the hands of an UCM officer, the officer shall take over the UCM and become the new president._

_Operation Invasion_

_Defined by the UCM Military Guide_

_Files edited._

_ Operation Invasion is when the UCM takes their whole military and launches them into a single country and will kill anything that lives in that country. They shall launch all of their weaponry at the country to weaken the country's defenses. The main military force in charge shall kill off all resistance in the [said] country. This operation is a 'take no survivors' operation._

_UCM Officers_

_Files edited. Attempting to repair files. Loading-Unable to repair files._

_Corporal Steele of the Russian Southern Naval Force: Deceased_

_Corporal Victor of the 201__st__ Alpha Brigade: Deceased_

_Corporal Jakob of the 302__nd__ Airborne: Active_

_Corporal Juan of the Spanish Tank Division: Active_

_Staff Sergeant Nikki of the Italian Air Force: Active_

_Staff Sergeant Daniel of the Alaskan Commando Brigade: Active_

_Second Sergeant Kaltag of the Russian Assault Force: Active_

_Second Sergeant Kaltag of the Polish Infantry and Tank Brigade [Transferred]: Active_

_First Sergeant Balto of the United States Commandos: Active_

_First Sergeant Balto of the German Panzer Division [Transferred]: Active_

_First Sergeant Balto of Alpha Battalion [Transferred]: Active_

_First Sergeant Star of the British Royal Infantry: Active_

_Major Alexander of the German Panzer Division: Deceased_

_Lieutenant Itchy of the 503__rd__ Airborne: Active_

_Colonel Charles Burt Barkin of the Antarctica Brigade: Active_

_Alpha/Beta Orders_

_Files have been edited. Attempting to find user. Loading-Unable to find user. _

_ Alpha/Beta Orders allow the military to unleash censored to annihilate any classified if they threaten the citizens within UCM sectors. The only way the orders can be stopped is by censoredcensoredcensoredcens ored. Otherwise, it is the beginning of the end._

_Username: Charles Burt Barkin_

_Password: *************_

_Welcome to the UCM Colonel. What file do you want to look at?_

_File Name: Chemical Z_

_Searching for Chemical Z. Loading-One result found._

_Chemical Z_

_ The deadliest chemical in the world. Designed to bring back the ones who fell victim to the chemical and have them hunt the living. This chemical shall bring truth to the infamous 'Zombie Apocalypse'. If a zombie shall bite one of the living then the living being has been infected and will soon turn and become one of the 'Walking Dead'. If using it, be extremely careful. It could come back to bite you._

_Use with Extreme Caution. _

_Loading the rest of Chemical Z-Error. Maintenance required. Shutting Down-_

"Balto! The fucking computer isn't working again!"

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't fucking know. Fix it!"

"Fuck. Fine I'll fix it. Just let me take a look in the mainframe."

_Tampering with mainframe. Overload-_

"FUCK! I just got fucking shocked. Fuck! Shit! Damn it! Fuck! Son of a bitch! Shit fuck! Fucking mother fucking son of a fucking bitch!"

Jesus! Calm down!"

"Fuck off! I'm pissed right now."

_Mainframe repaired. Shutting down-_

"Oh no you don't mother-"

_Abusing this terminal with wrenches, hammers, screwdrivers, and/or any weapons will result in the complete self-destruction of this base._

"Damn it's good. Balto get me a beer!"

"We don't have any beer."

"Did you drink all the fucking beer?!"

"No. We never had any fucking beer to begin with."

"Shit!"

_Computer has now been repaired. Accessing files-Computer terminal has been hacked into. Files have been edited. Attempting to find user-User found: Michael, President of the CFA territories. _

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit."

**A/N: Here's chapter 8. Still working on chapter 9. Hopefully I'll get some reviews. if not, then whatever. Chapter 9 is still going to be posted. I just like the criticism. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Charlie is walking towards the missile silos to see his true plan in action. He approaches the door and slides his security card and the door slides open. He walks through and the door closes behind him. He keeps moving down the hallway and comes across his scud missiles.

He smiles at the missiles. "Soon, the CFA's day of reckoning will come. This time, there will be no species left that are aligned with the cats. The dogs and the allies of the dogs will rule this planet and no one can stop us."

One of the scientists walks up to him and frowns. "Sir, what do you exactly plan on doing with Chemical Z?"

Charlie starts to laugh. "I want it to be released within the United States and all of the other CFA territories. They will know that the dead make poor allies."

The scientist smiles, but frowns at Charlie. "What about Balto? I don't think he will agree with your plans."

Charlie smiles at the scientist. "The Bastel Orders allow us to draft all the male canines in our territories. We are going into CFA territories to 'draft' all the male citizens that are dogs. We need numbers on our side. And cloning isn't helping us because the cloning vat is running at minimal power. The reactor is running at fifty percent so the ice below doesn't melt. We need cold fusion reactors because all we fucking have are nuclear reactors and they release too much heat for the ice to handle. Tell the horses and their allies that we need cold fusion reactors because apparently, they are the only ones who figured out how to actually do it. And they did it with hooves! We can't do what they do, and we have toes and fingers. What the fuck is up with that?"

The scientist shrugs his shoulders and enters the lab to get back to work.

Balto is walking around the factory looking for some weapons, ammo, and the vehicles he'll be using. The lights are dim because of the reactor is only producing fifty percent of the power it usually does. And the base barely operates at a hundred percent. At fifty percent, the base has to shut down certain things that are useless. Like the lighting, the sonar, the outside heating, the inside heating, the defenses, and the manufacturing plant. Except some of those useless things are highly important.

Balto keeps walking and he enters the armory.

He stops dead in his tracks and growls loudly. "Great. We don't have anything to use against the CFA forces. We're going to lose for fucking sure. Unless Charlie has something else in mind."

He turns around and leaves the factory.

Bolt is walking around his house trying to keep sane. The News has been recently reporting large thermal activity in Antarctica and the scientists are talking about Global Warming. Every dog believed it was an act of God and that he was angry with them for not worshipping him enough. Bolt believed that there was more to it than God not being worshipped. He is also waiting for Mittens to come home from her friend's house. He didn't really like her friends. They always belittled him and acted like he took it out of proportion. He would then storm off until he made it to a bar and get drunk. It always passes the time. He keeps walking around before deciding to head to the bar to 'pass the time'.

Balto enters the missile silo and sees the missiles are being armed.

He turns around and sees Charlie standing in front of him. "Sir, I…I didn't know you were there sir."

Charlie smiles at him. "These missiles are useless until the fucking horses hand over the cold fusion reactors. Cold fusion rods don't really dispel a lot heat, but they still release some. And the nuclear reactors will still be running just not as much as the cold fusion reactors. Until then, prepare to head to another hidden UCM base. It's in San Diego. You will evacuate every dog citizen from the United States."

Balto frowns at Charlie. "How do you expect me to do that sir?"

Charlie smiles at him again. "We have given you and your soldiers some haz-mat gear and some breath-masks to handle the situation. And tell the cats to remain calm as the chemical only affects dogs the most."

Balto starts to laugh. "Will do sir."

**A/N: Ok. It took me awhile to realize that this story brings me great joy. It's one of the things that make me feel proud for creating something that people are enjoying. Ignore what you read on chapter 6 for the author's note. I will keep creating this story. And expect a fourth and fifth story XD**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Bolt is walking to the bar to waste time. He twists around a corner and sees a CFA APC driving down the road followed by halftracks and dogs wearing haz-mat gear. The APC stops in front of Bolt and two dogs get out and look at him.

The first one grabs his arm. "Citizen, a chemical compound that only affects dogs has been released into the air. We are evacuating our species into a safer area until the chemical has been dealt with."

Bolt shakes his head. "No. I will not leave without my wife."

The second one starts to push Bolt into the APC. "There's no time. We will head to the docks to board one of our battleships. The whole United States canines have been evacuated hours ago. And we need to hurry before the battleship takes off."

They push Bolt into the APC and they drive off towards the docks to board the battleship UCS Texas.

Balto is standing on the bow of the UCS Texas watching for the last of the evacuation unit. None of the citizens could recognize him do to the fact that he's wearing a breath-mask and has a chemical resistant suit on. He keeps staring at the docks and sees an APC followed by three halftracks.

He grabs his radio and says, "Last of the patrols are here. They are loading up now."

He puts down the radio and sees the vehicles drive up the ramp and disappear below the deck.

Balto picks up his radio again. "Raise the ramp. Time for us to 'evacuate' the citizens. And give them something warm to wear when we get there. Last thing I need is someone freezing to death because of the cold."

He hears the captain say, "Will do. And you might want to wear something warm yourself. I heard it gets pretty cold in Antarctica."

Balto starts to laugh. "I'll be fine. Just focus on the citizens and their safety. No one dies today."

Four hours later, Bolt is handed a fur coat.

He starts to laugh. "Why do I need this? I have fur in case you didn't notice."

The soldier starts to laugh at him. "If you want to freeze to death from the Antarctic cold and winds then go ahead. But everyone else will get one. Understood?"

Bolt sighs at him. "Fine. I'll wear it."

The soldier smiles behind the breath-mask. "Good boy. Let's head out."

Balto is leading the large group of citizens to the military base. The base had just received the cold fusion rods and they built reactors to maintain the rods. They can now run the whole base at a hundred percent power. Luckily for the UCM, the horses don't really like cats. They don't like dogs either, but the cats are not good with politics and too violent in military force. The dogs like to use diplomacy to win. The dogs were also violent in military force just a little different than the cats. The horses have no military force because they cannot hold the weapons and operate them properly. The best allies the dogs have currently are the bears. The bears use stealth and if that doesn't work, they'll go berserk and kill anything that gets in their way.

The group approaches the military base and Balto opens the door. He leads the group to one of the dormitories where the citizens would originally go. The base in Antarctica was designed for evacuations. If civilians were being evacuated to Antarctica, this base would hold them and take care of them.

Balto turns back towards the group as soon as they entered the dormitories. "Okay, you'll be sleeping here. We will bring you food, water, and anything else you'll need. Tomorrow, we have some jobs for you all to do. We need all the help we can get."

He turns around and walks away with the soldiers following close behind him.

Charlie is smiling as the missiles were so close to being launched. He smiles at the scud missiles and he twists around to see Kaltag behind him.

Charlie starts to laugh. "I thought Balto was going to be behind me. So Kal, what do you need?"

Kaltag frowns at Charlie. "I want to know what we're going to do when we launch the missiles. Judging those missiles are holding chemicals in them. We can't just invade if the whole area is possibly infected. That would be the most stupid, the most retarded, and the dumbest-"

Charlie shakes his head. "Shut up you fool. We won't invade right after we launch the missiles. We wait until a epidemic hits. We rush in and kill off whatever is attacking and we save the day."

Kaltag starts to laugh. "Sir, what if we fail?"

Charlie frowns at Kaltag. "Then I guess we unleash the particle cannon on them."

Kaltag shakes his head. "I still say we take Africa and Asia from the CFA. Then we take South America and we rush them and force them to retreat into the Arctic wasteland. But whatever. And your plan better work or I'll see to it that the other officers will force you to resign."

Charlie starts to laugh. "And how will you do that?"

Kaltag smiles at him. "Look up the Deskin Orders and you'll find out."

Kaltag turns around and walks away from Charlie.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

Balto is walking down the hallway of the manufacturing plant. The lights were brighter than ever before. He keeps going until he arrives at the factory. He opens the door and smiles. The factory is online and it is producing weapons, vehicles, ammunition, armor, etc. And it was producing everything at full power. He always wondered how the factory could create all of this and not melt through the ice.

Charlie is watching the computer waiting for the bar that shows the progress of the missile to be full. So far, it is at ninety eight percent. At a hundred percent, he'll launch the missiles full of Chemical Z and infect the whole United States. And when the cats are zombified, he'll send all of the soldiers in this base to the US and kill off the undead. Unfortunately for Charlie, Chemical Z was edited by Michael. He doesn't know what it will truly do to the cats.

Sasha La Fleur is walking around the military base in Antarctica. She's angrier than Hell itself. She's not angry because she was 'dognapped' by the UCM, she's angry because every soldier in the base is flirting with her. They have no respect for her and they treat her like she's some fucking whore.

They say things like "Hey baby, you wanna play in my room tonight?" or "I have a bone you can chew on" or even "Baby, I'm a pointer. Can't you tell?"

The only good soldiers who treat her with respect are: Second Sergeant 'Ace' Kaltag of the Antarctica Brigade, Staff Sergeant 'Fat Man' Nikki of the Antarctica Brigade, First Sergeant 'Royal Death' Star of the Antarctica Brigade, Colonel Charlie Barkin, Lieutenant Itchy, First Sergeant 'Deadeye' Balto of the Antarctica Brigade, and some others. Everyone else is a piece of shit. She keeps walking and comes across Balto.

He smiles at her. "Good day ma'am. How are you doing?"

Sasha glares at him. "How the fuck do you think I'm doing?! I go to sleep in a nice, comfortable bed and wake up in the back of some truck with three soldiers in breath-masks staring at me. How would you be doing if you were in the same position I was in? And stop staring at me like I'm going to be your girl or something."

Balto starts to laugh at her. "You need to relax. And I'm not attracted to you. And I am most definitely not-"

Sasha growls at him. "You're not attracted to me?! Do you think I'm ugly or there's something wrong with me?! Do you think that I'm a little whore or I'm fucking retarded?!"

Balto recoils backwards. "Uh…Um…Fuck! Well I…uh…I have to go now."

He turns around and briskly walks away from her.

She shakes her head at his retreating form. "Idiot. Doesn't think I'm attractive. But what if he does? That would be weird."

She keeps walking until she enters the dormitories.

Balto walks up to Charlie and frowns at him. "You need to calm your girl down! She just yelled at me and accused me of being attracted to her. Now she's probably going to slit my throat in the middle of the night."

Charlie starts to laugh. "Calm down Balto. I'll take care of Sasha. And I'll deal with the soldiers who keep flirting with her."

Balto nods his head. "I dealt with some of them. It's the stupider ones that I don't give a rat's ass about."

Charlie nods his head and sees Kaltag approach them. He notices that Kaltag has blood coming from his mouth and nose.

Charlie frowns at him. "What the fuck happened to you?!"

Kaltag glares at Charlie. "You're fucking girlfriend that's what happened. I see her walking down the hall and I say hello to her and she accuses me of flirting with her. I try to get out of it but she punched me in the mouth and knocked me onto my back. And then she kicks me in the snout. Out of all my years of training I never learned how to defend myself against that monster you call girlfriend. What the fuck is she?"

Charlie smiles at him. "She's my girl that's what she is. So shut the fuck up. Balto, help out Kaltag. He needs to sit down before he faints."

Kaltag frowns at him. "Faints? I'm not going to faint. I just need…some water."

Balto frowns at him. "I think you need a chair. You look like you're going to vomit."

Balto walks down the hall and after about three minutes; he comes back with a chair. He sets it down in the hallway and pushes Kaltag into it. He then pulls out a water bottle and hands it over to Kaltag who starts to down the water.

Balto frowns at him. "Easy Kaltag. You're already lightheaded; you don't need to make yourself sick."

Kaltag ignores him and keeps gulping down the water.

Charlie looks at Balto and frowns at him. "Come with me. I'm going to go find Sasha and you're going to help me."

Balto shakes his head. "Sir I don't think that's a good idea."

Charlie glares at him. "I don't give a fuck if you think it's a bad idea. I'm the colonel and you're going to help me. Now let's go."

He turns around and starts walking down the hallway. Balto shakes his head again and starts to follow Charlie.

**A/N: So Sasha's a bitch. (No pun intended) I'm still trying to figure out what chapter 12 is going to be about. R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

Balto is in the missile silo with Charlie, Nikki, Kaltag, Juan, Daniel, Jakob, Star, and Itchy. Balto is sitting down at one of the computers. He's trying to fix it because if one of the computers doesn't work then none of them don't work.

He keeps coming across this message:

_5456789 Error. Shut down computer and access mainframe. Replace hard drive. _

The problem is that Balto already replaced the hard drive and shut down the computer to access the mainframe. Finally, after hours and hours of getting shocked and constantly rebooting the computer, he pulls the plugs out and throws the computer at the wall.

Charlie's eyes go wide and his jaw drops. "What…What the fuck…?"

Kaltag breaks down laughing, Star faints and falls to the ground, Nikki starts eating potato chips, Juan is sleeping, and Itchy is staring in horror as the computer flies over his head and smashes into the wall behind him.

Balto starts to laugh. "Well looks like we need a new computer. Itchy, what is that…Itchy! You…You pissed…I don't want to…Go clean yourself up."

Itchy runs off to the bathroom. Balto grabs Kaltag and Juan and heads off towards the armory.

Balto is walking with Kaltag and Juan to the armory to see if there is a computer inside. They approach the armory door and open the door. They see something in the back. Balto walks over to it while Kaltag grabs the computer. Balto approaches the item and sees that it's a map. He sees Xs drawn in the Indian Ocean, Pacific Ocean, The Atlantic, and the Arctic Ocean. He looks at the top of the map and sees the words that shall horrify him forever: _Attacks made by the Whales and Dolphins._ Balto walks backwards in shock and steps out of the armory. He shuts the door and turns around to see Kaltag holding a computer and Juan staring at him.

Balto fake smiles at them. "H-Hey you t-two. D-Did you f-find the c-computer?"

Juan looks at him and frowns. "Sí. What's wrong with you seňor? You are acting like you saw a-"

Balto shakes his head. "Nothing is wrong. Let's bring the computer to Charlie so we can launch the scud missiles at North America."

Juan smiles at him. "Okay then. Come on Kaltag, use your legs."

Kaltag starts to chuckle. "I'm fine. American Military training. I was sent to Russia to watch over the American Canine forces there. Russian Assault Force bitch. What the fuck do you got Spaniard?"

Juan glares at Kaltag and frowns. "Fuck you. I could kill you before you could say pride."

Kaltag starts to laugh at him. "And I could kill you before you could say Americano loco."

Juan walks ahead of them and Balto and Kaltag follow him to bring the computer to Charlie.

Two hours after the computer was hooked up and the missiles were primed; Charlie turned on the intercom and grabbed the speaker.

He starts to laugh. "Today the UCM shall make history. We shall launch Chemical Z into North America and let them know who the true enemy is. The dead make poor allies this time."

He turns off the speaker and presses the red button. The missile doors open and all eight of the missiles launch towards North America.

Sasha hears Charlie talking on the radio and begins to cry. She didn't know him anymore. The old Charlie was a nice dog to her and treated her as if she was special. The new Charlie only cares about winning and killing off Michael. He doesn't really love her anymore. He only truly loves his new patron; War. The only dog that cared about her was Balto, but he didn't love her, he just cared about what she was thinking about. She knew why; it was because he lost his wife in the fire. She died with the rest of Anchorage and he couldn't do anything about it. So he would seek her out and they would talk and that's about it. She would ask if he loved her and he would say no. She just wanted him to say yes and truly mean it. She didn't care about what kind of love. He could love her as a sister or as a friend; she just wants to know if he truly cares or if he just wants to fuck her. She leaves the dorm and walks down the hall to find Balto.

**A/N: Sasha doesn't want to know if Balto loves her and she'll love him back. No she wants to know if someone in the base cares about her. The soldiers just want to screw her and Charlie ignores her. Balto listens to her, but does he have a secret agenda or does he actually care? R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Bolt is sleeping in his dorm of the military base dreaming of Mittens. He has been dreaming of her ever since he was taken and brought to this Hellhole. He dreamed of running after the scud missiles to stop them before they landed. He ran close to the low-flying missiles and jumped on the first one. He used his super strength to push the missile into the second one. The first one smashed into the back of the second one and they both went falling into the water. The third one was hit by the very tip of the second one and lost control and smashed into the fourth one which exploded and created a chain reaction and the rest of them exploded. Bolt turns his head over his shoulder as he's running and smiles as he sees the missiles explode. He keeps running until he gets to his house where he stops and walks inside. He sees Mittens and he picks her up and kisses her.

Balto walks into Bolt's room and sees him sleeping. Balto leans against the wall and starts to chuckle as he sees Bolt talking about Penny, Rhino, and Mittens.

Balto decides to talk to him. In a mimicking, female like voice, he says, "Thank you Bolt. You are my hero."

Bolt smiles and says, "I love you Mittens. I will never leave your side again."

Balto starts to chuckle again. "Bolt, I have something to give you. Close your eyes and pucker your lips my sweet, sweet hero."

Bolt nods his head and puckers his lips.

Balto growls in anger and pulls out his 9mm. He aims it at the ceiling and pulls the trigger. "Wake the fuck up!"

Bolt hears the gunshot and shoots out of bed. "What the fuck is going on?!"

He looks up and sees Balto glaring at him. "Why are you so mad?!"

Balto just keeps glaring at him. "Everyone wakes up in this base at seven o'clock am. It's noon. Now get up and head to the barracks. Training for the others is over, but yours has just begun. I will make your life a living, breathing Hell. I will see you in half an hour."

He turns around and walks away.

Thirty minutes later, Bolt walks into the barracks and sees Balto cleaning a metal bat. He watches as blood drips to the floor.

Balto turns and sees Bolt standing there in horror. "Good to see you whelp. Today, I will train you three times as long and four times as hard as any commando has been trained. Let's get started."

Bolt stands there and frowns. "Where do we-"

Balto smacks him with the handle of the bat. Bolt hits the ground and holds his cheek screaming.

Balto growls loudly. "You think anyone is going to care that you're screaming in pain. You're lucky Kaltag isn't here. He learned the Russian canine way. I heard he breaks your legs and makes you run. I am going to teach you that pain is an obstacle that you need to climb over. Embracing your pain will only bring your death. Now get up before I hit you again."

Bolt rolls over on his stomach and pushes himself up. He gets on his feet and looks at Balto. Balto rams the end of the bat into Bolt's stomach. Bolt lands on his back hard and the air escapes from his lungs.

Balto shakes his head. "You are worthless. Why did that bitch of a cat marry your worthless ass? She would have been better off marrying a coyote. And coyotes are cowards. You are a mangy, no good, piece of shit that can't even take care of yourself. Now get up and attack me! Unless you believe that I'm right and you are pathetic."

Bolt struggles to his feet and looks at Balto. "I…I will not fight you. You are using a bat while-"

Balto drops the bat and punches Bolt in the snout. The sound of bones cracking is heard throughout the training room.

Bolt lands on his back again, blood pouring down from his nose. "Mother fucker! You…You broke my nose."

Balto brings his foot down on Bolt's chest.

He looks down at Bolt and frowns. "I'm teaching you not to be afraid. Once you get over your fears nothing will stop you from being a hero. We'll stop for now. You head on down to the Infirmary and get yourself fixed up. We'll do this again two days from now. Now head to the Infirmary. I'll clean up here."

He grabs Bolt's paw and pulls him to his feet. Bolt grabs a towel and places it over his snout and walks towards the infirmary.

Bolt walks into the infirmary and one of the doctors sees him. "Training. I'll get you fixed up."

He walks over to Bolt and grabs his arm. He leads him to one of the medical rooms and sits him on one of the beds.

Bolt looks at him and frowns. "Does Balto injure a lot of dogs during training?"

The doctor starts to laugh. "Yep. He doesn't hold the record though. Three hundred and fifty six is the record. And that belongs to Charlie. But if you head back up there around one, you'll see Balto and Kaltag train that girl Sasha. And she puts them in their place. I always see new scars on them and bruising around their snouts. She whoops the Hell out of them."

Bolt nods his head. "I'll see to it then."

The doctor smiles and begins fixing Bolt's snout.

Bolt is heading back to the training room and he hears fighting. He enters and sees Sasha, Balto, and Kaltag training. He watches Balto and Kaltag stand in front of her smiling.

He sees Balto start laughing. "Come on Sasha. Charlie thinks you're weak. Prove him wrong you little-"

Bolt watches Sasha lunge at him. Balto barely has time to defend himself as Sasha attacks him ferociously. He throws a punch at her and in a great fury; she grabs his arm and snaps it. Bolt watches Balto fall to the ground and hold his arm.

Kaltag kicks at her and she grabs his leg and throws him down.

She runs over to Balto. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break your arm."

Balto looks up at her and smiles weakly. "It's okay. You did great. If you keep that up; you'll be able to beat anyone. Now get me onto my feet. I'm heading to the infirmary."

She nods her head and grabs his other paw and pulls him to his feet. He smiles at her and he leaves with Kaltag to head towards the infirmary.

**A/N: Training at its most brutal. Hope they're prepared for what's coming. R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

Mittens is angry. She's tried to call Bolt seven times and all she gets is his voicemail. She is walking around the house waiting for Bolt when she hears something loud in the sky. She walks out of the house and she sees an object flying through the sky. She watches it nosedive and disappear from view. She hears a loud explosion and people screaming. She has no idea what is about to happen next.

Balto is walking to the control room with Kaltag, Nikki, and Star. They approach the control room and they enter through the door.

Charlie turns to them and looks at Balto. "What happened to you?"

Balto looks at his arm and laughs. "Oh this. Sasha is getting better and better. She isn't as good as us, but she sure can beat the shit out of us. And the fact that she broke my arm."

Charlie starts to laugh. "That's good to hear. I was looking at the map and the missiles have hit their marks. Soon, the dead shall destroy the cats for us. And thank you Balto for negotiating for the horses. I was planning on killing them, but you stopped me from doing so."

Balto frowns at him. "You cannot kill the horses because they can supply us if cold fusion rods."

Charlie nods his head. "I know that now. Anyway, the missiles have detonated and the virus has been released. Once the dead control the US we will launch an attack and rip them apart."

Kaltag starts to laugh. "I hope you're right sir."

Charlie smiles and he sees Sasha enter the control room.

He smiles at her. "Hey babe. I heard you gave Balto and Kaltag a thrashing. Great job. I want you to keep training and soon you'll be as good as me."

Sasha frowns at him. "Do you love me?"

Charlie frowns at her. "Why would you say something like that?"

Sasha growls at him. "I said do you love me?"

Charlie smiles at her. "Of course I do sweetheart. You mean everything to me."

She smiles at him. "So if I said it's me or the war; which one would you choose?"

Charlie frowns at her. "I would choose you."

She smiles at him again. "Good. Now stop attacking the cats or I'll find someone else."

Charlie shakes his head at her. "I can't stop now or we'll all die."

She starts to laugh. "No. They don't even know this place exists. They don't know where exactly to look because the airfield is connected to an outpost that is seventy miles away. So screw you."

She turns around and approaches Balto.

Balto stares at her in shock. "What…What are you doing?"

She smiles at him. "Something that you've been wanting all this time."

She leans in close and whispers, "I'm going to make him mad."

And that's when she kisses him. His eyes go wide, but he remains motionless.

She looks back up to him and smiles. "See you around then."

She leaves the control room and Balto looks at Kaltag. "What the…the…the…"

Kaltag starts to laugh. "She kisses you and you ask me what? What is wrong with you? Go after her you hound dog you." Balto shakes his head. "Fuck no. I like her, but she is too energetic for me."

Charlie starts to growl. "Fuck you Balto! I should rip you apart!"

Balto turns to him and smiles. "At least I'm smart enough to know that you should love your girl before you love violence. Now go after her. I'll take care of things here."

Charlie glares at him. "Fuck you! You are so demoted. I'll have Kaltag take your place you piece of shit!"

Balto starts to laugh at him. "You cannot demote me. You demoted Itchy, but when we evacuated the US, we managed to evacuate a retired UCM general. He is now in charge so fuck off. Now go after her before I do."

Charlie shakes his head and returns his gaze to the map.

Balto sighs deeply. "Looks like I'll go then. Kaltag keep me informed of what's going on in the US."

Kaltag smiles at him. "Will do sir."

Balto heads down the hallway and sees Sasha leaning against the wall.

Balto frowns at her. "What was that?"

She cocks her head. "What was what?"

Balto growls. "You kissed me in front of Charlie and now he's fucking pissed!"

Sasha starts to laugh. "You sound like you didn't enjoy it. I bet you're here to get some more action."

Balto starts to laugh at her. "Is that what you believe? I'm not here to fuck you. I'm here to tell you that Charlie loves you. He may not do it in the best of ways, but he loves you and always will. As for me, I think our relationship is friends only. That's it."

He turns around, but Sasha stops him. "Balto I'm…I'm sorry for putting you in that position. It won't happen again."

Balto smiles at her. "Let's hope so and it's alright. I forgive you."

He walks back to the control room leaving Sasha behind him. Sasha looks at for one last time and shakes her head. She keeps walking towards her dorm.

Charlie is looking at the CFA sectors become green as the chemical spreads out and starts infecting the dead or something.

He keeps watching until he hears a voice behind him. "I fixed everything. Go find Sasha. I'll monitor things from here. Kaltag, go get the general. I have something important to tell him."

Charlie turns around and glares at Balto. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Balto frowns at him. "Go find Sasha. She wants to see you. Not me, not Kaltag, but you Charlie. Go see her before it is too late."

Charlie growls at him and leaves the control room to find Sasha.

Balto looks at Star. "We need to figure out where Europe stands. If they're with us then that's great. If they aren't with us, we need to know how we will deal with that."

Star smiles at him. "Don't worry Balto, we'll figure it out."

Balto smiles back and keeps looking at the map.

**A/N: Sasha is manipulating all the guys. Damn she's good. R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

Two days later, Bolt is walking back to the training room. He knows Balto will probably thrash the very life out of him. He keeps walking and sees a sign on the door.

He reads it and it says, "Training has been cancelled."

Bolt smiles widely. "Yes! I can relax all day today."

He turns around and sees Balto and Kaltag walking towards him.

Balto turns to Kaltag and smiles. "This whelp believes training has been cancelled. Kaltag give me hand."

Kaltag frowns at him. "What do you want me to do?"

Balto starts to become worried. "I need you…to…I need you to push the bone back into place. The doctor here told me that the bone was just disconnected from the humorous. I need you to pop it back into place."

Kaltag stares at him. "Are you sure? The whelp might faint."

Balto nods his head. "I'm sure. And get me a bone so I don't bite my tongue off."

Kaltag nods his head and turns to Bolt. "Listen here whelp. Go find a rib bone or something and bring it here. I'll make sure he doesn't move and hurt himself."

Bolt salutes him and runs off to go find a bone.

Kaltag walks over to Balto and smiles. "You ready?"

Balto looks at Kaltag and frowns. "Pop it. The whelp is gone so go ahead. Grab my knife. I'll bite down on that."

Kaltag shakes his head. "Okay. Do you want a cigar instead?"

Balto shakes his head and pulls out his knife. He places it flat in his mouth and bites down on it.

He closes his eyes tight and waits for Kaltag to push the bone back into place.

Kaltag looks at him. "On three. One…Three!"

Kaltag pulls as hard as he could. A loud snap is heard throughout the hallway and Balto falls to the ground holding his arm.

Balto pulls out the knife. "FUCK! Thank you…Kaltag."

Kaltag smiles at him. "You're welcome sir."

Ten minutes later, Bolt runs down the hallway holding a rib bone.

He runs up to Kaltag and hands it over. "Here you go."

Kaltag starts to laugh. "We found something to use. You can chew on that if you want. But only after training today. It may say cancelled, but yours starts today. Now get in there and prepare yourself. You'll face both Balto and I today."

Bolt becomes frightened and runs inside the training room.

Kaltag looks at Balto and frowns. "Are you okay? Do you feel up to training or do you want to watch?"

Balto looks at him and growls. "I'm fine. I want to thrash that whelp and make a soldier out of him."

Balto pushes himself up and lights up a cigar. He then walks into the training room. Kaltag stands in the hallway for a couple of seconds before entering the training room.

Bolt is watching Kaltag and Balto talk.

He sees Balto laughing. "So the whelp actually ran to get the rib bone. He takes orders too literally. Running off to get a bone is not a serious order. Orders that keep him alive are the ones that he should follow. Orders that have no benefit are ones that are bullshit. At least he should ignore our bullshit orders. Everyone else's orders should be followed to the letter."

Kaltag shakes his head. "He'll be one of our soldiers. I don't want anyone else except us ordering him around."

Balto nods his head. "I agree with you Kaltag. He needs to sign up for our military force. If he wants us to just give him orders he'll have to become one of our elite."

Kaltag frowns at him. "Elite?! We haven't had any dog sign up for our elite force. They can't handle the training."

Balto smiles at him. "They couldn't handle the training, but I believe he can. He has more spirit. I think Destiny has a special plan for him. Fate led him here and now Destiny shall lead him the rest of the way. Now let's train him."

Bolt watches Balto and Kaltag approach him.

Balto smiles at Bolt. "Defend yourself whelp."

Bolt raises his paws, which causes Kaltag and Balto to laugh. "What is that?"

Balto walks over and grabs Bolt's arms.

He positions them so that they are around his chest. "Never protect your face first. It's always the middle so that your arms can block attacks to the lower and upper parts of your body."

He walks away and turns back to Bolt. "Okay, you need to learn to attack someone. You haven't done a lot of protecting yourself from attackers. Now lunge at me."

Bolt looks down before looking back at Balto. And that's when he lunges at Balto. He starts running a t full speed and Balto sidesteps out of the way. Bolt tries to slow down but ends up smashing into the wall. He stumbles backwards and falls onto his back and passes out.

Balto looks at Kaltag and shrugs. "Maybe Fate didn't give him a clear enough message."

Kaltag chuckles at Balto. "Do you still think he would make it through elite training?"

Balto shrugs his shoulders again. "He might have a chance. Remember; he still has spunk."

Kaltag smiles at him. "Okay then. I'll believe whatever you want me to believe sir. Should we carry him to his room or should we leave him here?"

Balto shrugs his shoulders again. "I have no idea."

**A/N: Poor Bolt. That's all I have to say about that. And if you have heard of the story Rising Dawn then he needs fifteen reviews before posting chapter 3. Just letting anyone reading this know about it. R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

Bolt is having the same dream again. He's stopping the scud missiles, but this time it's more of a nightmare. He tries to stop the missiles from hitting Mittens and save the world. He manipulates the scud missile and it hits the second one. The second one flies out of control and Bolt watches as it explodes right where Mittens is standing.

He wakes up in the training room and sees Balto and Kaltag sleeping. Balto is sleeping on the floor while Kaltag is lying down on the bench. Bolt starts to laugh at the two and as he's standing up he suddenly feels light headed. He leans against the wall and sits down. He keeps watching the two sergeants sleep. Balto slowly wakes up and sees Bolt staring at the ground.

Balto looks at Kaltag. "Wake up Kaltag. The whelp is awake."

Kaltag rolls over and falls face first to the floor.

He lifts his head and yawns. "What happened?"

Balto shakes his head. "We fell asleep training. Now get up before you hurt yourself again."

Kaltag starts to laugh. "How would I-"

As he's getting up he smacks his head on the bottom of bench.

Balto starts to laugh. "Maybe you should watch what you're doing instead of talking."

Kaltag rubs his head and manages to get to his feet. Balto stands up and walks over to Bolt.

Balto smiles at him. "Ready to run?"

Bolt nods his head. "I'm ready to run anytime. Where am I running?"

Balto frowns at him. "You can't get exercise from running in here. You're going to run outside."

Bolt is running through the snow. His heart is beating so fast that it feels like it's going to explode. He can see his own breath and he can't even feel his own legs. His lungs feel like they're on fire. His throat has become dry and every time he slows down he hears Balto and Kaltag barking orders at him.

Balto growls at him. "Hurry up private! Running faster will help you get warm! Don't swallow the snow. It will not dry your throat out! Kaltag! Hurry up!"

Bolt looks over his shoulder and sees Kaltag struggling to keep up with Bolt.

Kaltag lifts his head and glares. "Fuck…you…guys! I…am…doing…the…best…I can…with…this…deep…snow!"

Balto looks at Bolt and starts to laugh. "If you beat him I'll go easy on you for three months."

Bolt smiles at him. "You got it sir."

Balto watches Bolt pull ahead of him. He smiles at him and starts to push himself to run faster in the deep snow.

Kaltag looks at Balto and growls at him. "How deep is this fucking snow?!"

Balto starts to laugh at him. "It's about…How the fuck should I know?!"

Kaltag shrugs his shoulders and keeps running.

After seven hours of constant running, Bolt drags himself inside the dormitory. He crawls to his room and pushes the door open and crawls to his bed. He climbs onto his bed and passes out. As he's sleeping, Balto walks by his room and Kaltag is following him.

Kaltag is walking right next to him and he turns his head towards Balto. "Why in t-the w-world w-would you d-do that f-for the f-first t-time?"

Balto starts to laugh at him. "I-I d-did that b-because I-I w-wanted t-to see if h-he c-cou-could survive the weather."

Kaltag looks at Balto and notices the icicles hanging from his snout. "You have icicles h-hanging fr-from y-your s-snout."

Balto chuckles at him. "Y-Your one t-to t-talk. Look at y-yours."

Kaltag lifts his paw and touches the icicles hanging from his snout. He hears a snap and he sees one of the icicles crash to the floor.

He looks back at Balto and starts to laugh. "H-Holy sh-sh-shit!"

Balto shakes his head. "Id-Id-Idiot!"

Balto keeps walking to his room and Kaltag heads towards the mess hall.

**A/N: If a frozen puppy is called a pupsicle than what do you call a frozen dog? A burning dog is a hot dog so what's a frozen dog? Anyway I hope to get chapter 17 up soon. R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

Mittens hears the explosions and sees police officers evacuating the city. She runs inside her house and turns on the TV. She turns the channel towards the News.

The reporter is frowning. "Thank you Jake. Today eight missiles hit the United States and released some mysterious chemical. Nothing has happened so far- Wait! Something has begun to happen!"

The camera points towards the dust filled crater and something is stirring within. The creature is moving slowly through the dust and it has odd, quick movements. It has a sort of rectangular build and has weird things sticking out of the top of its head and body. The things are moving around as if feeling the environment. And that's when it rears its head out of the dust.

The reporter looks back at the camera. "It's a…a…OH GOD! IT BIT MY LEG! IT BIT MY LEG! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

The News goes back to Jake. "I'm sorry about that. Whatever that was it…What was that?"

The camera turns to the door. A loud bang is heard and the ceiling comes down.

Jake starts to scream. "THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THRM! THEY GOT ME! IT'S BITING MY ARM! I'M DYING! MY LEGS ARE BEING TORN OFF! HELP ME! HELP ME!"

Blood splatters all over the camera and Mittens turns off the TV. She looks outside the window and sees a bunch of cats running away from the cities. She looks over and something is moving around on top of the buildings. She sees that it is large and it is a killing machine.

Balto walks into the control room and looks at the map. He sees that the plan is working. What the map doesn't show is what is actually going on within the United States. Balto turns around and leaves the control room and sees Sasha again.

Balto frowns at her. "You're not going to kiss me again are you? I already got back on Charlie's-"

They both hear a gunshot that echoes down the hall. Balto turns back towards the control room and walks inside with Sasha.

They both see Charlie sitting in a chair and the wall behind him is covered in blood and skull fragments are sliding down the wall. Balto looks around the room and sees a letter. He walks over to it and he opens it up.

The letter reads:

_To my dearest Sasha_

_ I have discovered that what I have done in my life has done nothing but brought you to harm's way. I shall always love you and please forgive me for what I have done. I want you to know that I have always cared about you even when I acted like I didn't. I want you to find someone new. Whoever you find I hope they can take care of you and love you like I never did. Never look back Sasha and keep your wits. And make sure to thrash any soldier who treats you with disrespect. I love you and always will._

_Sincerely, Your truest Love Charlie_

Balto starts to tear up and walks over to Sasha and hands her the letter.

She opens it up and breaks down crying. "Why…Why did he do it?"

Balto catches her in his arms and starts to cry as well. "I-I don't know Sasha. I hope you find the right mate for you."

Sasha looks at him and smiles. "Would you like to help me out? You don't have to make love to me or anything just take care of me while I'm depressed."

Balto starts to laugh at her. "You sure had that planned out. Sure, I'll help you out I guess."

She smiles at him. "Thank you."

And out of impulse she leans in and kisses him.

He looks at her in surprise. "What the…?"

She starts to chuckle slightly. "Sorry about that. It's instinct. Usually when I'm crying Charlie is sitting next to me and I usually kiss him. Then we…never mind."

Balto smiles at her. "Don't worry. I understand why you kissed me. You're upset and you need some love. I've always seen you as a friend and have loved you for it. If you need me for anything else come find me. Right now I have to check up on the terminal and fix it."

He pulls Sasha to her feet and she kisses him again. He starts to laugh and walks her to her room.

Thirty minutes later, Balto walks into the computer room and sees the main computer sitting there. He sits down and logs onto the computer.

_Welcome to the UCM._

_What would you like to read about?_

_Username: First Sergeant Balto_

_Password: Overridden_

_Subject: UCM Officers_

_Officer name: Colonel Charlie_

_Loading- 70,000,000 results found._

_Officer name: Colonel Charlie Barkin of the Antarctica Brigade_

_Loading-One result found._

_ Colonel Charlie Barkin of the Antarctica Brigade. Status: Active._

_New Status: Deceased_

_In the event that the deceased officer is missing, please follow the steps-_

_Status: Deceased_

_New Subject: Chemical Z_

_Loading-One result found._

_Chemical Z_

_ Chemical Z is the only chemical that has an effect on insects. It makes them grow and become a united killing machine. If used on the insects, please note that they will have an insatiable hunger and will kill everyone to appease their hunger. Also has an effect on sharks for some reason. Allows them to talk and plan. They will obey the ones who unleashed the chemical._

_Computer is being hacked-_

_Hacking computer-User: Michael, President of the CFA. Downloading information—Download successful. User's computer has been overloaded._

_New Subject: Sasha La Fleur_

_Loading- One result found._

_Sasha la Fleur: Girlfriend of Colonel Charlie Barkin. She does not accept things from others instantly. You have to earn her trust and be her best friend before she'll even consider accepting something. Is emotional from Charlie's death. The other officers don't think much of her. Balto sees her as a friend and wants it to stay the same. Love is a funny thing._

_New Subject: US_

_No results found._

Balto shakes his head and turns off the computers. He leaves the computer room and heads to his room to sleep from all the stress.

**A/N: I need to message the people who review more. Either that or read their stories and leave reviews. If I don't post a chapter for a while then assume I'm either writing it or reading a reviewer's story. R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

Balto is running with Bolt and Kaltag outside the base. Kaltag and Balto are running backwards watching Bolt struggle in the snow.

Kaltag turns his head towards Balto. "Why are we taunting him?"

Balto smiles back at Kaltag. "So he knows he has to try harder to become one of the elite."

Bolt starts to yell, "This is fucking pointless."

Balto shakes his head. "Hurry up you slow bastard. How can you save Mittens when you're being slow?"

He twists around and starts to sprint. Kaltag twists around and runs after Balto trying to catch up.

Bolt sighs heavily. "I'm going to die."

He stops for two minutes and tries to move his legs. He looks down and sees that they are stuck within the snow. He tries to lift his leg, but sees that the snow has iced over. He is quite literally stuck in the snow.

Balto turns around and sees Bolt isn't there anymore.

He looks at Kaltag and smiles. "The private isn't with us anymore. He probably ran off to get warm."

Kaltag starts to laugh. "Pansy ass bastard. Let's keep running. We'll catch up with him later."

They keep running through the snow while Bolt is freezing to death trying to get unstuck.

After about two minutes, Balto and Kaltag are running back when they see a pile of snow in front of them. Balto walks over and starts investigating the pile.

Kaltag starts to laugh. "You were always the inquisitive one. What, do you think you'll find the abominable snowman?"

Balto shakes his head and puts his paw inside the pile of snow. He feels something stiff and furry. He brushes all the snow away and finds Bolt.

He looks back at Kaltag. "Help me get him to the infirmary!"

Kaltag nods his head and helps Balto break Bolt out of the snow.

Balto and Kaltag are dragging Bolt through the hallway to the infirmary. About thirty minutes later, they finally arrive at the infirmary and the doctor walks out and sees Bolt lying on the ground. He runs over and helps the two carry Bolt and they set him on a bed. The doctor places a blanket on him and grabs a heater and places it next to Bolt. Balto and Kaltag walk out of the infirmary.

Kaltag turns towards Balto and frowns. "It's a damn shame that Charlie killed himself. I always saw him as a dad to me. And when he died, I cried my eyes out and still do occasionally. What about you? Do you cry about Charlie?"

Balto growls at him. "Fuck Charlie! He was a piece of shit. I'm glad he's fucking dead! All he ever did was belittle us and treat us as if we were expendable! Balto go fix my computer because I CAN'T FUCKING OPERATE A SCREWDRIVER!"

Kaltag glares at him. "You can't seriously mean that! He was a good soldier and treated us with respect! If he were still alive-"

Balto snaps at him. "If he were still alive then that poor Sasha would be the dead body in the control room! And I'm glad he's dead! He can rot in Hell with Steele for all eternity! So FUCK him and his fucking plan on annihilating the fucking cats! Charlie was a horrible soldier! He never fought in a fucking war! It was just you and me and that's it! His friend Itchy is a step up from Charlie, but he is not going to be base commander! He'll have us fucked over by every species on this fucking planet!"

Kaltag shakes his head. "I can't believe you are so willing to disrespect the dead."

Balto starts to laugh. "Trust me; wherever Charlie is fucking going deserves no respect. He deserved to die and he did it himself. And so we threw his body out in the snow. So fuck him."

Kaltag frowns at him. "What the fuck are we going to do now?!"

Balto shrugs his shoulders. "I don't fucking know! We'll figure it out."

He turns and walks away from Kaltag.

Sasha is in her room staring at all the pictures she had of Charlie. She would pull one out and would begin crying over it. She loved him with all her heart. When he died, she couldn't bring herself to cry in front of Balto. She did anyway and he started to cry too. He actually didn't care for Charlie personally, but seeing her crying made him start to cry. She tried to refrain from crying at all of the pictures, but couldn't bring herself to resist the urge to cry. She cried even harder when Balto and Kaltag dragged his body and threw it into the snow. She hated Balto and Kaltag for that, but yet she understood that they couldn't bury him within ice and she didn't want them to throw him in the water. So they threw him in the snow and put a cross where the body was. Sasha went outside every three days to mourn his grave.

**A/N: So that's how Balto and Sasha feel abot Charlie. Harsh. R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

Balto is staring at the 3D map in the control room. He knows this is the only time to strike and they need to do it now. If the invasion doesn't start within three hours it would never start at all.

He grabs his radio. "Sergeants Nikki, Kaltag, and Star. Please head to the control room immediately."

Two minutes later, Nikki, Kaltag, and Star walk into the control room.

Balto turns to them and smiles. "Gather your forces. We are doing a Charlie could not. We are launching an attack against the CFA. And we start in Panama."

Kaltag frowns at him. "When do we begin?"

Balto frowns back at him. "We begin in three hours. Now prepare your forces."

Star nods his head and runs off while the other two salute and leave. Balto turns back towards the 3D map and smiles. Today is going to be the day that the war truly begins.

Two hours later, Balto and the rest of the Antarctica Brigade are loading up the ships with ammunition, vehicles, munitions, food, flamethrowers, and whatever else was in the armory and the factory. The invasion is going to be huge for two reasons; first, the UCM battleships are enormous compared to the CFA battleships. Lastly, the battleships carried about fifty five thousand soldiers and there are two hundred and fifty battleships and thirty aircraft carriers that can hold sixty thousand soldiers. Balto had activated the cloning facility and had it produce to maximum capacity. The facility produced so many clones that he had to start putting them onto the ships to leave room for the civilians trying to walk through the hallways. He made sure that the clones were ready and prepared for battle. If everything went as planned then the United States will be under UCM control again.

An hour later, Balto is standing on the bow of the UCS Texas when Bolt approaches him.

Balto turns to him and smiles. "A month after your accident, I saw you running through the snow. You may have what it takes to become a commander of the elite."

Bolt smiles back at him. "Thank you sir. Are there any elite soldiers out there within the UCM?"

Balto frowns at him. "The only one I know of is you. The elite have their own ranking system. It goes Whelp, Theta, Omega, Gamma, Epsilon, Delta, Beta, Beta first class, Alpha, Alpha first class, and Alpha commander. From what I've seen of you, I believe you are Theta. I hope you bring back the elite soldiers because they don't rely on themselves to gain victory. They rely on each other. They call themselves the Brotherhood. I want you to bring back the Brotherhood again."

Bolt nods his head. "Will do sir."

Balto starts to laugh. "Stop calling me sir. I should be calling you sir."

He turns towards Bolt and salutes him. "This is the first time that I've ever had a chance to fight alongside one of the elite. I hope when you bring back the Brotherhood that you'll remember me and Kaltag."

Bolt smiles at him and salutes. "I'll always remember you."

Kaltag is looking out towards the ocean on the starboard side of the UCS Texas. He spots some dark shapes in the water following the ships. He focuses on the dark shapes and realizes that they're sharks.

He shakes his head. "Well that's reassuring."

He looks to his left and sees Nikki and Star approaching him.

They both lean against the rail and Star turns his head towards Kaltag. "Do you think the creatures in the ocean are having their own wars?"

Kaltag starts to laugh. "I doubt it."

At the bottom of the ocean, the sharks are swimming behind the UCM battleships. A tiger shark swims right up to a great white and turns so he's looking at the great white. "So when do you think those bastard dolphins are going to attack us?"

The great white laughs at him. "Hopefully soon. I'm getting hungry."

The tiger shark laughs as well. "Dumbass sea mammals. They don't know how to do anything right."

The great white smiles a t him. "I know right. Always jumping out of the water and swimming fast. It's like they ate too much fire coral or something."

All the sudden, a mako shark swims as fast as it could until it was right next to the great white.

The great white frowns. "Oh great. Here's the spaz."

The mako smiles widely. "I love swimming. Do you love swimming? Swimming makes me smile. Does it make you smile? I want to KILL A DOLPHIN! AAHHHHHHH!"

The great white stares at the mako. "What in the name of plankton is wrong with you?"

The mako turns and swims off as fast as it could.

The great white shakes his head and keeps swimming with the tiger shark.

**A/N: I wanted to add some humor to the story. R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

The UCM fleet is positioning itself near Panama. They are preparing to land the assault force to begin the invasion. The cats have retreated from the United States and entered Central America. They tried to enter Canada, but Canada has become a UCM territory. Europe, Asia, Africa, and South America have also joined up with the UCM and now the UCM controls most of the world. They need the rest of North America and they will quite literally own ninety five percent of the world.

The first five battleships start to deploy their amphibious transports. The first five battleships are the UCS Berlin, the UCS Moscow, the UCS Philadelphia, the UCS Ontario, and the UCS Texas. Each ship holds twelve amphibious transports and twenty landing craft. Each landing craft holds twenty four soldiers while the amphibious transports can hold thirty. Each battleship also has sixteen transport helicopters. They can hold eight soldiers. The landing craft are all being launched one at a time and the amphibious transports are getting launched off and the helicopters are taking off and flying towards Panama.

The CFA had built concrete bunkers that were on top of a hillside. They were facing towards the beach and had machineguns inside them. The CFA had declared war on the UCM and had built a naval fleet to destroy them. The ships were sent to Antarctica, but that's when they lost contact with the fleet. They assumed they were all dead. What they didn't know was that the fleet had betrayed the CFA and joined up with the UCM and were aiding the dogs in taking Panama. So the CFA had prepared for an invasion and placed defenses all over the beach heads in Central America. The UCM were going to have one Hell of a day in taking Panama.

Balto is standing in the landing craft watching the bunkers. He knows that the beach head will be covered in blood and dead bodies.

Balto turns to the rest of his soldiers. "When the doors open, rush towards the tank traps. Use them as cover and then run to the base of the bunkers. When we all get there we'll rush inside and take the beach. This whole mission counts on us taking this beach. Now get ready because we are almost there."

The landing craft keeps moving and Balto sees there are twenty landing craft heading towards the beach. He even sees twenty amphibious transports making their way to the beach and helicopters flying overhead. He smiles and turns his attention back to the beach head. He'll need to use everything he learned in training to survive.

As the landing craft landed onto the beach, the machineguns inside the bunker started to open fire.

Balto turns his head towards the soldiers behind him. "When these doors open, I want you to charge onto the beach and make your way to the bunker. And if you can't make it to the bunker then make your way to the tank traps. Use whatever you can as cover to survive."

The ramp lowers and bullets start to rip apart the soldiers who failed to react in time to get out of the way. Balto wades through the water and ducks down behind a tank trap. He turns his head to look at the landing craft and sees that out of the twenty four soldiers, only three made it out alive. He turns his head to the other side and sees soldiers getting mowed down by bullets and others hiding behind the tank traps. He turns his attention to the bunker and sees Kaltag, Star, and Nikki already up there with about twenty other soldiers.

Balto grabs his radio. "Kaltag. Charge the bunkers. You have the numbers so charge the bunkers."

Kaltag responds with, "Will do sir. What about you?"

Balto picks up his radio again. "My soldiers need one of the bunkers cleared so we can charge. Now take the bunker. We'll meet up with you later."

He hangs up his radio and waits for Kaltag to clear out the bunker. He knows that he's going to be sitting behind the tank trap for awhile so he might as well get comfortable.

**A/N: War at it's finest. If you know what battle this represents then review. If you don't know then review anyways. If you seriously don't know I'll tell you in chapter 21. R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

Bolt is riding in one of the helicopters and he sees the whole battle on the beach head. He sees the UCM forces are scattered all over the place. He sees some are at the bunker and are preparing to move up while others are still at the tank traps. He sees a couple of the soldiers at the tank traps are firing at the bunker. The soldiers within the bunker would aim at the one firing and three of the UCM soldiers at the tank traps would run as fast as they could towards the bunker. Some would make it while others would be torn apart by machinegun fire. Bolt kept watching until the battle disappeared behind the trees. The helicopters were transporting soldiers close to the town so that they could take the city and give the soldiers on the beach an easy break.

The helicopter lands in the forest and the soldiers step off and begin unloading the gear. After three minutes, the helicopter takes off again and flies back to the battleship.

One of the soldiers looks at Bolt. "What's a Theta?"

Bolt starts to laugh. "I thought it was like a major or something. Apparently it's actually a private. When Balto saluted me, I didn't realize that he was teasing me. I kept acting like I was in charge until I looked it up. That knocked me off of my pedestal."

The soldier nods his head. "Okay. Well we are going to be taking some Godforsaken town. Now let's move out."

Bolt smiles at him and begins moving out with the rest of the soldiers.

Balto is still sitting behind the tank trap. He hears a loud explosion and turns his attention towards the bunker. He sees a bright ball of flame shooting out of the bunker. He turns back towards his soldiers. "Move! To the bunker!"

Balto gets up and starts to run. The rest of the soldiers see their chance and charge towards the bunker. Balto hears the machineguns on the other bunker start to fire and he runs even faster. He knows that he can't stop now or he'll end up one of the bodies on the beach. Balto sprints towards the bunker and as he gets closer, he dives. He hits the ground and sees that he is at the wall and the machineguns can't hit him. He turns his attention towards the beach and sees that the soldiers who weren't right behind him were getting ripped apart by bullets.

Balto looks at the rest of the soldiers who made it to the bunker. "Bunker two is on us. When we get to it, I want one of you to throw a satchel charge. After that we'll head to the village where Bravo is waiting for us. Now move out!"

The soldiers nod their heads and they start moving towards the bunker. CFA soldiers were trying to stop them, but only managed to end up getting shot. Balto and the rest of the soldiers make it to the second bunker and one of the dogs throws a satchel charge inside the bunker. A loud explosion can be heard and body parts fly out the observation window.

Balto smiles at the soldiers. "First round is on me. Now let's head towards the village. The beach is secured and the rest of our forces can land here. If we're lucky, Bravo Company has already taken the town and we'll link up with them. Now let's move out."

The soldiers begin their march towards the town while Nikki and Star remain on the beach and wait for the rest of the military force to land. Kaltag is going to enter the town from a different direction to block any CFA soldiers trying to escape.

Bolt enters the town and sees…that it is completely empty. He slowly walks around a corner and sees that there are dead bodies everywhere.

He growls loudly. "Fucking CFA soldiers! They killed the whole town! They killed their own fucking species!"

One of the soldiers approaches him and sees the dead bodies. "What the fuck?"

He runs over and starts to examine the bodies. "They weren't killed by bullets, that's for sure. They were killed by…I don't know what killed them. But whatever it was, it melted their insides."

Bolt just stares at him. "Melt…Melted their insides?! That sounds like something a spider would do. But spiders can't get that big!"

The soldier shrugs his shoulders. "Well something happened."

Bolt turns and walks away while the soldier keeps examining the bodies.

**A/N: Look up D-Day. Wonder what killed the cat civilians. If you read chapter 17 then you already know. R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

Kaltag is walking to whatever town they're meeting at. He hasn't encountered any resistance so far. The rest of his soldiers are following close behind him. As they are walking, three CFA soldiers walk out into the middle of the road. Kaltag sees them and starts firing his MP-123 light machinegun. The cats dive behind run down cars and start to return fire. Kaltag and his infantry get behind some broken boxes and trees and start to fire at the cats again. Kaltag pulls a grenade off of his vest and arms it. He steps out of cover and tosses it behind one of the cars. He's about to go back into cover when a burning pain shoots up his leg.

He falls to the ground screaming. "FUCK! I just got shot! Kill them!"

A loud bang is heard and one of the cats is thrown out from behind the car. His whole abdomen is ripped apart from the explosion.

The other two CFA soldiers decide to make a run for it and as they are standing up, they get ripped apart from assault rifles firing at them. When the threat was gone, the rest of the soldiers run out to Kaltag.

Kaltag sees them and smiles. "At least we won. Now help me up! I want to have some dignity when we arrive to the town. Being carried or dragged isn't one way I want to go to get there."

The soldiers look at each other and one reaches down and grabs Kaltag's paw. He pulls Kaltag to his feet and two others start to help Kaltag walk towards the town.

Bolt is walking around the perimeter when he hears something walking down the road. If he could hate one thing right now it would be the night sky. He could barely see the road and the wind was blowing away from him. Whatever is coming knew he was there, but he didn't know what was coming up. After about thirty minutes, he sees a bunch of silhouettes coming up the road. He pulls out his rifle and fires.

Balto is moving up the road with his forces moving behind him. The wind is blowing towards him and he can smell Bolt.

He starts to laugh. "At least they have someone on patrol."

He walks up the incline and he could see Bolt's silhouette behind some sandbags. He also sees that he's holding a rifle. Balto raises his paw and that's when he hears the gunshot and the soldier walking next to him head explodes.

Balto turns towards Bolt and yells, "Thunder! Thunder!"

He hears Bolt yell back, "Oh shit! Flash!"

Bolt runs over and sees Balto standing next to the soldier that he shot.

Balto turns his attention towards Bolt. "What the fuck were you thinking? Next time yell out thunder! And never shoot if you don't know who it is! You should have stayed in Antarctica. You still need more training."

Bolt shakes his head and begins to tear up. "I may have made a mistake, but I'll know what to do next-"

Balto walks past Bolt and enters the town with the rest of the soldiers in pursuit.

After about thirty minutes, Kaltag and his infantry walk into town. Balto walks over to them and sees Kaltag is bleeding from his leg.

Balto frowns at Kaltag. "What happened to you?"

Kaltag starts to chuckle. "What do you think happened?"

Balto looks at the bullet wound and starts to laugh. "I'd say that's a million dollar wound. So stop complaining. You'll be fine."

Kaltag nods his head and Balto walks away from them.

Star is on the beach watching all the landing craft bringing tanks to the beaches. So far, only twenty tanks have made it to the beach and fifty thousand soldiers have already landed. Thousands more were waiting to be deployed. And when they made it, nothing would stop them from taking the United States.

Nikki is watching the aircraft carriers as they are moving towards Cuba. They were going to unleash the feared and dreaded airborne inside the US and they would slowly capture the southern states which would allow the main force to conquer Central America uninterrupted. The airborne could lose every state, but Texas is one that they will die for.

**A/N: Thunder and Flash were WWII codes the Allies used. R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

A CFA sergeant is trying to secure the eastern coast. The insects have been ripping apart every living thing apart. As he and his forces are moving through Florida, he hears something crawling towards them. He turns around and sees an army of fire ants charging at them.

The sergeant pulls out his assault rifle. "FIRE!"

All of his soldiers start to fire at the ants. A few of the ants are ripped apart, but the rest get too close to the cats. One of the privates saw the sergeant get ripped apart by the ants and he watches the ants start to rip him apart as well. His screams are drowned out by the planes dropping napalm bombs. They were going to burn out the city of the infestation. And when the cities burned to the ground, the UCM would drop in the airborne and take the southern states.

Balto and the main assault force are moving through Panama. They have literally crushed all resistance and are actually following the tanks. Nikki and Star were waiting for the rest of the military force to land, but they sent what was already on the beach. So fifty thousand soldiers were marching towards the United States currently. Hundreds of thousands more were still waiting to get off of the ships. As Balto was walking behind one of the tanks, he shook his head and ran up to the back. He grabbed onto the back and pulled himself up. He sat down and turns so he is facing the soldiers.

He smiles at them. "If you walk faster we'll get there quicker."

One of the soldiers shakes his head. "Shut the fuck up sir."

Balto starts to laugh. "Brave mother fucker. Is that courage or is that bravado? Courage I can work with. Bravado will only get you put in a body bag."

The soldier starts to laugh. "Says the one dog that always has to smoke. No wonder you're riding on the fucking tank."

Balto growls at him. "You got something to say mother fucker?! I will beat your fucking ass!"

He grabs his radio. "Stop the fucking tanks!"

The tanks stop immediately and Balto jumps to the ground. All of the soldiers go to the side of the road while the others move in front of the tanks.

Balto looks at the soldier and glares at him. "I am going to beat the fuck out of you!"

The soldier starts to laugh. "You ain't gonna do shit!"

The soldier lunges at Balto. Balto sees him running and he sidesteps out of the way. The soldier is lined up with Balto and that's when Balto smashes his paw into the soldier's face. The soldier falls to the ground and Balto proceeds to beat the living shit out of him. The others watch as blood is spraying onto the ground and Balto is punching the soldier in the head and stomach.

After about five minutes, Balto gets up and glares at the soldier. "Next time your bravado shows, I will put you down like the pathetic dog you are."

The soldier starts to get up, but Balto kicks him in the head. The dog falls back to the ground unconscious.

Balto pulls out a cigar and starts to smoke. "Leave him here. Bravado is a step up then being unconscious. I can use bravado. Unconscious is hard to work with."

He walks back to the tank and gets back to his original spot.

He grabs his radio again. "Forward. The United States is waiting."

The tanks start to move forward and the long march begins again.

Kaltag is sitting on one of the tanks. He heard all the fighting, but decided not to get up and check it out. Why would he when he could relax and let his leg heal? As the tanks were moving, he caught a glimpse of a dog lying in the middle of the road.

He sees a soldier walking right next to him. "Who the fuck was that?"

The soldier looked at him. "Who?"

Kaltag frowns at him. "The dog in the road!"

The soldier starts to laugh. "Oh him. That's the dog Balto beat the shit out of. I don't know why he would fight one of the dogs who became one of the commandos. I would have given up before it even started. But oh well."

Kaltag shakes his head. "Whatever. Hopefully, Balto doesn't leave anymore of our forces behind or we won't be able to do shit to the CFA."

The soldier nods his head and keeps walking while Kaltag glares at Balto.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

Sasha is in the training room practicing. She misses Charlie dearly, but when Balto left, she didn't feel— complete. She felt as if a piece of her had broken off and had disappeared. She tried to get him off her mind, but she kept thinking about him. She would be eating and all the sudden, he would pop into her head. She would then find something else to do and after awhile, he would go away. And then he would come back again. No matter what she did, he was always on her mind.

As she is beating up a training dummy, a human girl walks in.

Sasha sees her frowns. "Who are you?"

Rosy starts to laugh. "My name is Rosy. If you'd like, you can call me TS-543. That's what the scientists call me."

Sasha smiles at her. "Okay Rosy. My name is Sasha La Fleur. It's nice to meet you."

Rosy smiles back. "It's nice to meet you too Sasha. So tell me what's on your mind."

Sasha just stares at her. "How…How did you know something was on my mind?"

Rosy frowns at her. "Isn't it obvious? You're punching a training dummy and you keep changing everything you do."

Sasha nods her head. "Okay. How about we sit on the bench and talk?"

Rosy nods her head and they both walk towards the bench and sit down.

Rosy looks at Sasha and smiles. "So what's on your mind?"

Sasha starts to chuckle. "A lot. My mate kills himself and that left me an emotional wreck. And then I'm thinking about another dog that treats me like I'm his best friend. I think he's upset because his wife burned to death in the Anchorage fire."

Rosy starts to tear up. "That's horrible. Who's the other dog? Is he smart and funny? Do you love him?"

Sasha smiles at her. "He is smart, but I don't know about funny. He has military humor. And I think I love him. I kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then he understood why. Or at least he understood the reason that I gave him."

Rosy smiles again at Sasha. "You need to tell him the truth. You never did tell me his name."

Sasha shrugs her shoulders. "His name…His name is Balto. I can't tell him I love him because he needs to worry about him; not me."

Rosy starts to cry. "Balto…Balto is in the military! If what you said is true then my dog Jenna is d-d-d-dead!"

Sasha puts her paw on Rosy's shoulder. "It's okay. Maybe Jenna is still alive and he actually married someone else."

Rosy shakes her head. "He was head over heels for Jenna and Jenna loved him as well."

Sasha begins to cry for some odd reason and hugs Rosy. Rosy hugs her back and they both break down crying.

Meanwhile, Balto has finally made it to Mexico. The main assault force has arrived and they are making their way to Mexico City. They don't expect any resistance since the CFA are trying to regain control of the US again. The southern states have been captured by the UCM and whatever was there was burned alive.

Balto smiles as he sees Mexico City. "CHARGE! We need to take the city quickly!"

The tanks start to drive at full speed and the soldiers start to run. The city needs to be taken quickly or risk the CFA taking Texas from the UCM. If Balto fails here, then the whole operation fails as well.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was too short. Working on chapter 25 right now. And if you have read Wolf Pack by JWolf98 then it's a good story in my opinion. If you like werewolves and vampires that is. Read finding your place first. R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

Balto and the main assault force have just entered Mexico City. All they have found is silence within the usually bustling city. Balto is walking around a corner and only nothing awaits him. He keeps looking around the city trying to find any signs of life.

He sees a hotel and it's covered in… "What the fuck is that shit?"

He sees the cloth like material covering different parts of the building. He walks towards the door and opens it. He enters the building and begins looking around.

Kaltag is riding on the back of a tank and sees Balto enter a hospital.

Kaltag shakes his head. "Looks like Balto does not speak Spanish or he'd know what that building is."

Kaltag watches Balto disappear from view and he keeps watching the hospital.

Balto is walking through the building and he sees cocoons attached to the wall. He shudders at the sight and he keeps walking. He passes forty cocoons on his way to the main lobby and he stops dead in his tracks at the sight before him. There, hanging from the ceiling of the hospital, was a thirty foot long giant spider.

Balto stares at it in horror. "What the fuck…?"

The spider just keeps hanging there, waiting for the web to reveal that the prey has arrived for dinner. Balto starts to walk backwards and he puts his paw on the wall. He jerks his paw back as he touched the webbing all over the wall. He looks back at the spider and sees that it's not there anymore. He twists around and starts to run back towards the exit.

Kaltag keeps watching the hospital and is trying to figure out why there's so much silky crap all over the building.

He looks at one of the soldiers following the tank and smiles at him. "Do me a favor and go touch the silk all over the building. I want you to tell me what it feels like."

The soldier nods his head and walks over to the hospital.

He grabs a clump of the silk and starts shaking his paw around. "Ugh God! This is…sticky and…gross!"

Kaltag starts to laugh as the soldier starts to scream in terror.

Balto is running down the hallway to the exit. He can hear something crawling above him. He stops and he tilts his head up and puts his paw over his mouth. The spider is right above him. He watches it crawl towards the corner and it turns and disappears from view.

He lowers his paw. "Holy shit!"

He starts to run again and slows down near the corner.

He starts to think about the spider again. '_What if it's waiting around the corner for me?'_

He pulls out his MP-56 and jumps out from behind the wall. He 's staring down the hallway and sees a hole in one of the walls on the left. He starts to run again and he jumps past the hole. He keeps running and finally makes it to the exit.

Kaltag sees Balto run out of the hospital in a fright.

Kaltag starts to laugh at him. "Is the poor coyote afr-"

Kaltag's attention goes from Balto to something on top of the roof.

His jaw drops and he points at the giant spider. "Is…Is…Is that a…a fucking spider?"

Balto curls up in a ball and he hears someone screaming. He keeps lying there and he hears the spider crawling towards him. He looks up and sees that the spider is right above him. He keeps staring at it and it walks past him carrying some soldier. It walks into the hospital and disappears from view. Balto stands up and walks towards Kaltag.

Kaltag growls at Balto. "Why didn't you fucking tell me there was a giant ass spider in there?!"

Balto shrugs his shoulders. "How the fuck was I supposed to know that the spider god was in there?"

Kaltag keeps glaring at Balto. "Well it doesn't fucking matter anymore. We're going to go in there and kill it anyways."

Balto shakes his head. "No you're not sergeant. That spider could be useful. As long as no one touches the web then we'll be fine."

Kaltag growls at Balto again. "That spider will be the death of us! But if you want a pet then go fucking right ahead."

Balto starts to laugh. "I'll use the thing right."

Balto turns around and walks back towards the hospital.

**A/N: Sweet mother of...! Well Balto now has a giant fucking spider! I...I need something to calm my nerves. Maybe it might bite him later on. (No pun intended) R&R**


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26_

Balto is walking through the hospital again. He walks into the lobby and sees the spider is sitting on its web in the middle of the lobby.

He walks over and smiles. "You're a pretty thing aren't you?"

The spider just sits there.

Balto starts to laugh. "I'm out of my mind. Uh…how can I get you to react and not try to kill me? Oh I know! There is no fucking way you'll react that's safe for me! If I touch this silky shit, you'll eat me and if I throw something at you, you'll kill me! So fuck you!"

He keeps staring at it hoping it will crawl towards him. Unfortunately, it just sits there waiting for the one thing nature programmed it to do; wait for prey.

Balto grabs a stone and throws it at the spider. The stone falls short and hits the ground below.

Balto shakes his head. "And no fucking response."

He turns around and starts to walk towards the exit.

As he's walking, he keeps hearing something crawling behind him.

He stops and twists around. All he sees is nothing except some cocoons attached to the walls. He turns back around and continues walking again. As he's walking, he hears something following him again. He ignores it and keeps walking towards the exit.

He keeps hearing the sound of something following him and starts to laugh. "I'm fucking going insane! I should probably check to see if the spider has actually moved at all."

He turns around and starts to walk back to the lobby.

He is looking around the hallway on his way there trying to see what happens to the spider's victims. He sees each one has a hole in the chest and looks like they have been drained of all life. He quickly realizes that the cocoons are not the recent victims, they're the old ones.

He looks into the lobby and his jaw drops. "Where's the…the…the…?"

He hears the crawling again and he twists around.

The spider is standing right in front of him. "Son of a bitch!"

Kaltag is waiting outside the hospital hoping the spider didn't have a Balto shake. He keeps watching the door and so far, the only thing that has entered and exited the hospital is dust. He decides to take a quick nap. Maybe Balto will come out of the hospital while he's sleeping.


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

Balto is staring at the behemoth spider. He sees that its fangs are thicker than his body. If it bit him around the chest or abdomen, he would probably die instantaneously. And what's worse is that the damn thing is blocking off the whole hallway entrance.

Balto frowns at the spider. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Attack me you ugly fuck!"

But the spider just keeps staring at him. Balto knows it's staring at him because all eight eyes are focused right at him.

Balto pulled out his assault rifle and aims it at the spider's head. The spider raises its upper body and Balto loses his bravado.

Balto just stares at the underside of the spider. "That's a…fuck!"

The spider keeps moving its fangs forward and back and some liquid falls from its fangs.

Balto sees the liquid drop and shudders. "I'm so going to end up as food. Uh…fuck!"

The spider lowers its upper body back to the ground and starts to crawl towards Balto.

Balto takes a step back and he leans against the railing. The spider is getting closer and closer. Balto felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest at any moment. He leans against the rail even more and that's when he hears a loud snap. He tries to grab onto something, but the rail he was leaning on had snapped off from the rest of the railing and now he was falling. The good news was that the railing was smashing through the webbing. The bad news was that it was smashing through the webbing. Balto didn't want to get caught within the spider's lair but he didn't want to fall to his death. Suddenly, he stops falling. He sees the railing hit the ground below and ricochet to the left. He's trying to figure out why he isn't falling when reality sets in. He's stuck on the web. And what's worse is that he doesn't know where the spider is and he can only smell and hear. He might as well be blind. He just hangs there and that's when he feels something walking on the web.

He already knows what it is. "When will I ever get a God damn break?!"

He turns his head to the left and sees a leg right next to him. He turns his head to the right and sees another leg. He decides that it's best not to look up. He watches as the leg moves towards him and…flips him onto his back.

He shakes his head. "Why do I have to watch you bite me?!"

But the spider stares at him. He keeps looking for a way to escape, but everything is futile when the spider is right above him.

He smiles, mostly out of fear. "So uh…do you come here often? That was dumb. Uh…do you always stare at your prey before eating it?"

The spider keeps staring at him.

Balto sighs deeply. "Might as well get comfortable."

Kaltag wakes up and sees tow soldiers sitting in front of him.

He looks at the hospital and then back to them. "Did Balto come back yet?"

One of the soldiers shakes his head. "No, he's still in that damn hospital sir."

Kaltag frowns at them both. "Well get off your asses and go find him you idiots!"

The soldiers nod their heads and they run into the hospital.

The two soldiers are walking through the hospital trying to find Balto.

One turns his head towards the other. "Nate, why do we always get the fucking dumb shit?"

Nate starts to laugh. "Louis, you bitch too much! Just follow the orders and we'll get through this. No wonder you're a fucking private! Always complaining about everything."

Louis frowns at him, but walks faster towards the lobby.

They both hear someone talking. "So…do you like to chat?"

Louis starts to laugh. "Balto, who're you talking to?"

Balto yells back, "Get the fuck out of here!"

Nate walks right next to Louis and smiles. "Well we found him. Maybe he has a special lady friend."

Louis nods his head and they both enter the lobby. Nate sees a lot of silk and he sees a broken railing. He walks over and peers over the edge. He sees a thirty foot spider face to face with maybe a three to four foot long dog.

Nate's eyes go wide. "What the…wha…?"

Balto looks up at them and smiles. "Uh…hi. This is…a giant spider and she…likes to stare at things. I don't think she's hungry, but that can change pretty quickly."

Nate watches as the spider pokes Balto with its foot. "Is she your friend or something?"

Balto looks at the spider and shakes his head. "No. Now find a way to get me out of here. Poke the web and hide or something. Just distract it."

Nate nods his head and walks over to the wall. He sees the webbing is all over the wall and he slams his paw right onto it. He pulls his paw back and the webbing starts to pull itself apart and come with him. He wipes his paw onto his vest and he hears something crawling up the wall. He spots a medical closet and opens it. He puts himself inside and shuts the door. Louis spots a bench and slides right under it. The spider walks up the wall and starts to look for its prey.

Balto watches the spider climb towards the wall. He keeps staring at it until it disappears from view. He pulls out his knife and cuts the webbing that was holding him up. He suddenly starts falling and the cold ground met him this time. He shakes his head and pushes himself up. He looks around and knows why the spider was staring at him; it was determining if he was a threat to the eggs that were down here. He spots the stairs and starts walking towards them. He suddenly hears a scream and sprints up the stairs as fast as he can. He gets to the first floor and a horrible sight greets him; the medical closet has been bashed open and the bench has been flipped over. He starts to wonder if they both have fallen victim to the spider's insatiable hunger.

**A/N: Now the mystery begins. But this is no mystery type of story so it'll probably be quick. R&R**


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

Balto starts to look around the hallway. He's trying to find some evidence on which one is alive. He spots blood near the medical closet and near the bench.

He shakes his head. "Why would it not kill me? Why them? What is so…What's that sound?"

He hears scratching at the bathroom door and he heads over to it. He looks both ways to make sure the spider isn't waiting for him and he opens the door. He walks into the bathroom and something grabs his shoulder.

He spins around and sighs. "God damn it Nate!"

Nate puts both of his paws in apology. "I'm sorry sir. I wanted to let you know that I was here. Sir, Louis is injured. The spider walked past him and disappeared and he freaked out. He flipped the bench over and he cut open his arm. Sir, there was blood dripping everywhere. I had to get him in here so I could fix him up."

Balto nods his head. "It's a good thing you were here or he would be dead for sure."

Balto looks at the ceiling and sees a huge hole in it.

He looks at Louis and frowns. "Can you stand soldier?"

Louis nods his head and manages to get to his feet. As he's standing, Balto sees some dirt and powdered concrete fall out of the hole.

Balto motions with his paw for Louis to be quick. "Hurry up. We don't know when-"

Too late as the spider flings itself from the ceiling and rams its fangs through Louis's chest. Blood sprays Balto and Nate as they watch in horror as the spider starts to pull Louis through the hole from where it came out of.

Balto grabs Nate's shoulder. "C'mon. We need to get out of here!"

He pulls Nate out of the bathroom.

Nate manages to get out of his grasp.

He turns to Balto and starts to cry. "That…That was my…my friend! If I see that mother fucker again I'll rip it apart and send it to a fucking flaming pit in Hell!"

Balto shakes his head. "Only if you want to end up in the same place as Louis. Face it; you are not going to kill that spider. And I'm trying to figure out why it didn't kill me yet."

Nate shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe it likes you."

Balto ignores him and starts walking down the hallway with Nate in pursuit.

Balto makes his way down the hall and comes across the hole again. He ignores it and walks right past it. Nate spots the hole and sprints past it. He looks back and the hole shows nothing inside. He shakes his head and runs to catch up with Balto.

Balto looks back and sees Nate running towards him. "Is the spider coming?"

Nate slows down next to Balto and shakes his head. "No. I wanted to catch up. That's all."

Balto starts to laugh. "Most soldiers would rather stay in the back. Less likely to get shot. But you, you like to be up front with the others. Why?"

Nate shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I was always told that if you died for your species then you were a great hero. I just want to be a hero sir. My friend Louis told me that my dream was impossible, but I always told him Ephesians 2:10. He always gave me a confused look."

Balto frowns at him. "I don't think I'm familiar with that one."

Nate smiles at him. "Basically, it means you have so much to contribute. Sir, do you read the Bible?"

Balto nods his head. "I've read some of it. I've read Revelations, Romans, Genesis, 1Kings, 2Kings, and Philippians."

Nate frowns at Balto. "That's it? Well it's better than nothing I suppose. You need to read the whole thing and reread it. Soon, you'll have a phrase for anything."

Balto smiles at him. "I'll have to get back into it. The UCM version doesn't do a good job explaining it so I started reading the human NIV version. Does a lot better than our version in explaining things."

Nate starts to laugh. "Like how the UCM Bible says-"

Balto watches as a bunch of legs grab Nate's head and start to pull him through the hole in the ceiling. Balto grabs onto Nate and tries to pull him down, but one of the legs knocks him off. He falls to the ground and smacks his head on the wall. His vision goes blurry and he barely sees Nate disappear within the ceiling before his vision goes black.

Three hours later, Balto wakes up and nearly faints at the sight before him. The spider was sitting in front of him again. He looks to his left and sees that he could crawl away from the spider. He starts to crawl away and the spider just keeps watching him. He manages to get away from the spider and he looks back. He sees that it's following him and it stops when it gets close to him. He immediately gets an idea. He pushes himself to his feet and looks at the spider. The spider crawls towards him and stops again. He takes a step back and the spider takes a step forward. He twists back around and starts to walk toward the exit.

He can hear it crawling behind him and he starts to laugh. "Looks like I got myself a pet."

He finally makes it to the exit and he walks outside. He hears creaking and cracking and he turns around. He sees the spider is trying to get out from the exit.

Balto starts to tear up a bit. "I'm…I'm sorry. This is where we…this is where we part ways. Thanks for not turning me into food. Maybe we'll meet again in the future."

He turns and walks towards the tanks.

Kaltag is sleeping soundly when he suddenly meets the ground. He rolls onto his back and sees Balto standing above him.

He smiles at him. "Oh hi Balto. So did you have fun playing with your spider?"

Balto starts to tear up again. He wipes his eyes with his paw. "Yeah. Let's move out before I'm tempted to rip the whole front of the building off."

Kaltag starts to laugh and pushes himself onto his feet. "Whatever you say sir. Whatever you say."

The spider watches as the dog climbs onto the back of the strange vehicle and all the dogs and vehicles took off. The spider wanted to be with the dog for some reason. At first she wanted to eat him, but something made her ignore him as food. She kept trying to figure out why, but the only thing she could come up with was maybe she wasn't hungry for him. But when he left, she desperately wanted to be right next to him. She couldn't explain it, but something inside her head was telling her that the dog is special and she must find him again. Maybe then she could finally eat him.

**A/N: I apologize if this is a weird chapter. But some things you just can't explain. Before you start trying to kill me by saying "You killed Nate you bastard" I never said that Nate was eaten. I just said that Nate was pulled into the ceiling and disappears. Some things you can't explain. R&R**


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

Balto is riding into Texas. This is the first time since the CFA took over that the UCM have controlled the southern part of the United States. Balto kept thinking of that spider. He knows it's a female because only the females create the huge webs. The soldiers think he loves the damn thing, but he sees it as more of an…opportunity. The spider could be useful somehow.

_'Maybe Sasha is thinking of me. I hope she is. I haven't…Why am I concerned about Sasha? Where the fuck are my kids?'_

Balto turns his head towards Kaltag.

Kaltag frowns at him. "What is it sir?"

Balto smiles at him. "Kaltag, I want you to take over the mission. I need to head towards Alaska and see my kids. I haven't seen them in two years."

Kaltag nods his head. "You got it sir. How do you plan on getting there? We have to take control of the United States first."

Balto shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. You're right. We need to keep moving. Maybe they're alright."

In Washington D.C., The CFA has cleared out the whole area of the insects. And the top CFA officers aren't even cats; they're dogs.

A red and cream husky is walking towards the CFA military base in Maryland. He loves to walk around the city because it clears his mind on certain things like the death of his parents. When Anchorage burned down, he knew that his mom had burned with it. And when his father disappeared in Antarctica, he assumed he died as well. He walks inside and all of the soldiers start shouting out, "First Sergeant Kodi! Congratulations on your victory in taking the Midwest."

Kodi smiles at them and he sees a grey and tan wolf/dog hybrid leaning against the wall. He walks over to her and smiles at her. "So how's my sis doing?"

She smiles at him. "I'm doing great Kodi. The CFA soldiers show a lot more respect towards me than when the UCM was in charge."

Kodi starts to laugh. "Aleu, they treat you with respect because they're cats."

Aleu shrugs her shoulders. "That's why I like them better. And Kodi, did you hear about the southern states?"

Kodi shakes his head. "No. What happened?"

Aleu frowns at him. "The UCM took over. They cleared all the insects out and the ones they captured are being sent to Antarctica for study. If only we'd known that the UCM would kill our dad."

Kodi nods his head. "I agree. When we take over North America and conquer the rest of the world, we'll defeat the UCM once and for all in Antarctica. They need to be brought down a notch."

Aleu nods her head. "They deserve to be humiliated. They're nothing more than terrorists."

Kodi shakes his head. "If they're terrorists, than the whole world agrees with terrorism. Almost every continent has aligned with the UCM. So they are still one of the great military powers in the world."

Aleu starts to laugh. "If they're so great then why did they lose the war against the cats?"

Kodi shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. Only time will tell."

Three hours later, Balto and the UCM are making their way to Maryland. They are driving through the southern states and then going up the eastern coast to then rush into Maryland. They need to defeat Michael or the whole UCM will crash and burn. They cannot let the CFA take over. When it was in control before, nothing was truly ever resolved. When the UCM took over, almost every problem was eliminated. And now two problems remained; the CFA and the insects. When Balto was done with the CFA, he was going to drop napalm all over Mexico and the Midwest. Either that or he could get the UCM scientists to develop a chemical that would shrink them to original size. Whatever lets the UCM take control of the United States.

**A/N: So it's father against the kids. Wonder how that's going to turn out. R&R**


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_

After hours upon hours of driving through Texas all the way to Virginia, the UCM forces have stopped for a short break. Balto is sleeping on the back of a tank. Weird dreams are plaguing his mind.

_Balto is riding on the side of a tank and is so close to Maryland. He looks to his left and sees Sasha is standing next to some trees. He waves at her and she waves back. He looks forward again and he hears something weird. He looks back to where Sasha was and sees a snake like creature. He notices that it has gills and yet it can breathe air. It has the facial features of a snake, but also of a lizard. He sees that it has arms and it's carrying a trident. And that's when the thing attacks._

Balto wakes up and sees that they just entered Maryland.

He looks at Kaltag and frowns at him. "What happened to our short break?"

Kaltag shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. At least you were sleeping on the tank. We could have left you behind."

Balto starts to laugh. "In your dreams. Now, have we come across any resistance?"

Kaltag shakes his head. "No. I think they are waiting for us in D.C. We need to crush them there. Sir, the UCM is counting on is. If we fail-"

Balto looks away. "I know Kaltag. I know what will happen."

In D.C., Aleu is preparing all the defenses. She has soldiers waiting in alleys and snipers in buildings. She believes something different happened to her father than what Kodi believes. Kodi believes that the UCM are monsters and that they killed their father. Aleu believes something different. She believes that the UCM may be right in some of the things they fight for. And she also believes that her dad joined back up with the UCM and that's why they have control over the south and the eastern coast. If her dad is leading the UCM force that has just entered Maryland then the defenses she's putting up are useless.

Kodi is maintaining the perimeter around the White House. He has some soldiers placing sandbag walls near the White House, placing barb wire near the fence, and building guard towers for the machineguns. He knows that whoever is in charge of the UCM force entering Maryland is probably just as dangerous as when his dad was in charge of the German Panzer Division. He thinks that when he meets the officer in charge, he's going to kill him.

Balto and his forces are getting so close to D.C. that they can almost smell victory upon the wind. Balto never trusted cities during war because there is always a sniper waiting for you. And he never trusted buildings with broken windows either. Balto kept watching the windows when he sees movement. He grabs his binoculars and gets a closer look. He sees a cat with a sniper rifle.

Balto starts to laugh. "Stupid cat. Soldier, see that broken window."

The soldier nods his head.

Balto points at it again. "I want you to shoot a rocket in there."

The soldier nods his head again. "Will do sir."

He walks over to the back of one of the APCs and grabs a large box. He opens it up and pulls out a rocket launcher. He walks back to where Balto is and he aims it at the broken window. After thirty seconds, he fires. Balto hears a loud bang and watches the rocket fly towards the window. As soon as the rocket flew into the window, an explosion occurs and it's followed by flames and glass.

Balto starts to laugh. "Forward. The enemy is waiting."

The UCM forces start to move out again and they are getting closer and closer to the White House.

**A/N: My previous stories were about thirty chapters. This one will be longer because the fighting will be more detailed than the other two. R&R**


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

The CFA have set up a defensive perimeter around the Washington Memorial. If they defend the memorial then the UCM will have to go around. What they didn't know was that the UCM was going to throw everything they had at them. They wanted to win so badly that they will sacrifice a whole army just to kill thirty CFA soldiers.

The UCM have just arrived outside of Washington Memorial. But something is different about them. They are still using the same tanks and weapons. They still hate the cats. What could be so different about the UCM? Well the flag is different. The old flag was blue and had a lightning bolt in the middle. The new flag was…is a symbol of strength, unity, and willingness to defend. Their new flag is red, white, and blue. It has thirteen stripes that are red and white. It has fifty stars that are white and behind the stars is the color blue. They have painted the symbol on the sides of all of their tanks. This is the day that the UCM shall take victory.

The CFA soldiers watch as the UCM forces march into the courtyard surrounding the memorial. The CFA wait until the enemy has fully entered the courtyard before the firing starts. The UCM forces start getting ripped apart, but that's when the tanks enter the battlefield. The CFA are trying to kill all the infantry, but end up getting ripped apart by the tanks' machineguns and the main gun starts to destroy all the cover they are behind.

Balto is behind one of the tanks and firing his assault rifle to suppress the CFA soldiers. He knows it's pointless because the tanks will end up killing them all anyway. He keeps firing and sees a cat fall backwards after getting shot in the head. He smiles and throws a grenade over to where the cats are. An explosion occurs and two cats are thrown backwards from the blast. He smiles and starts to fire again.

Kaltag is behind a concrete wall and firing his rifle at the cats. He's waiting for the tanks to start moving again and that's when he sees something crawling into the city. He focuses on it and sees a leg go over the roof before disappearing. He forgets about it and starts to fire again. Maybe that creature won't bother them.

The CFA sergeant in charge of holding the area around the Washington Memorial sees that the battle isn't going in his favor. But he has a plan B. He grabs two soldiers and pulls them towards the memorial. If the UCM forces get too close and start to push his forces back, he's going to blow up the base of the memorial and have it come crashing down upon the enemy. He was told to do whatever it takes to defend the area and he shall, even if it means blowing up every God damn building and sacrificing every soldier he has.

After four hours of fighting, the sergeant sees the explosives are ready.

He shakes his head and yells out, "RETREAT! Head towards the Lincoln Memorial!"

Balto watches the CFA soldiers run away from the courtyard.

He starts to laugh. "Idiots. Forward! If they don't want to defend the White House then we'll destroy Michael! Now move out!"

The tanks start to move and as they get closer towards the memorial, an explosion is heard and the memorial starts to fall to the ground below.

Aleu watches as the Washington Memorial collapses on top of the UCM tanks. All the infantry near them were trying to get out of the way and ended up getting crushed.

She smiles at the sight. "The UCM should have been rerouted because of the dust. They'll have to make their way to Lincoln Memorial and then to the White House. And I hope the UCM officer in charge was crushed beneath the memorial."

She turns and walks towards the Lincoln Memorial.

**A/N: So who wants the UCM to win? R&R**


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32_

Balto is running away from the falling building. He looks over his shoulders and sees the memorial hit the ground below. He watches as the tanks and soldiers who were under it disappeared from view. He knows that they're dead.

He looks to his left and sees Kaltag.

Kaltag growls loudly at Balto. "Why are we fucking here?! We could live peacefully with the cats, but no. We have to go in and destroy them! I don't even know why we're killing them in the first place!"

Balto shakes his head. "Kaltag, shut up. The cats are abominations and our job is to wipe out any abominations."

Kaltag glares at Balto. "Balto, we can't do this anymore! All the fighting! All the wars we have caused! We need to stop! We have fucked up this planet to the point where I don't think we want to rule over it anymore! Balto, perhaps we should look towards that planet that we have called Eden. Maybe we can live there. Let the cats rule this world. We'll rule the next one. So what do you say Balto?"

"I…I think…I don't fucking know Kaltag! Maybe we can fix what we started! Maybe we can win this war! I just don't fucking know!"

"Sir, I'll follow your lead. But I'm just saying that we need to think of our options here. We'll live on Eden for the rest of our lives. Eden will be a new start for us. We'll have a clean slate. Balto, we need to leave this planet. We have to leave this planet! I'll carry the white flag. Let's move towards the White House."

Balto starts to cry. "I'll…I'll miss this place. Kaltag, tell everyone to put their weapons onto the halftrack. We're going back to Antarctica. And the scientists have finished with some chemical that'll shrink the insects down to regular size. We'll ship it to Michael. He'll need it."

"You got it sir."

An hour later, Aleu is waiting for the UCM forces to enter Lincoln Memorial. She has her forces covering all the exits and entrances. The UCM will not be able to sneak in and catch her off guard. She hears a knock on the door and she aims her rifle. The door cracks open and a white flag is thrown in. She shakes her head and walks over to the door. She grabs the side of the door and swings it open.

The runner smiles at her. "Ma'am. Turn on the TV. Something important is going on!"

Aleu thinks that the UCM has just stormed the White House. She grabs the remote and turns the TV on.

She sees Michael talking. "Today is a day for celebration. Today, the UCM has called off their invasion. The officers in charge came to me and said that today is an end to the war. But today is also a day for sorrow as the UCM military and some of the citizens in the Antarctica base are leaving forever. Balto told me that he and the Antarctic Brigade plus some civilians are going to be heading off to Eden. I asked if he wanted to stay but he told me that 'The UCM has killed too many. They will start over on Eden and its sister planet Nod and they will never come back. War is the one thing that they will not take to the planet.' Let's have a moment of silence for all the lives that were taken in this war."

Aleu bows her head and closes her eyes. For once, the war was truly over. But now she had to go find her dad and Kodi was going to go with her.

Seven hours later, Balto is walking through the snow of Antarctica. He hears someone running up to him and he twists around. He sees it's Bolt.

Balto shakes his head. "What are you doing out here?"

"I have a question for you."

Balto smiles at him. "What is it?"

"Sir, would you mind if I resign from the military? I need to see if Mittens, Rhino, and Penny are still alive."

"Bolt, do what you have to do."

Bolt salutes him and walks towards the docks. Balto watches as Bolt gets on one of the transport ships and it starts to sail towards the United States.

He sighs and keeps walking. "Maybe Eden will be a good start for the UCM."

He keeps walking and he spots something near the base. He starts to cry at the sight of the NLHG-78 space shuttle. The shuttle was large and could hold thirty thousand. And what he didn't know was that Charlie had ordered seven to be built in case the UCM lost. But there's only one problem that the ships had; they weren't armed. But nothing is going to attack the shuttles anyway so who cares. And the plan was that three would go to Eden and four would go to Nod. Balto, Kaltag, Star, and Nikki were going to be on the same ship and the ship they were on is going to go to Eden.

**A/N: The war is over and the UCM is heading off to Eden and Nod. Isn't that reassuring? The last chapter is when they land on Eden. R&R**


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33_

Kaltag is in the mess hall when he sees five soldiers walk in. He growls loudly as he sees that they're CFA. The soldiers see him and they walk over.

The female tan and grey hybrid smiles at him. "Hey Kaltag! Have you seen my dad by any chance?"

"Who's your…Aleu! And I see Kodi is here as well."

"Hey uncle."

"What are you guys doing here?"

Aleu frowns at him. "We're looking for our father. We just found out he was alive!"

Kaltag nods his head. "Oh. Well he's outside walking through the snow. He doesn't want to leave this planet, but he knows he has to."

Kodi turns and walks out of the mess hall.

Aleu nods her head. "Thank you Kal."

Kaltag smiles at her. "You're welcome."

Aleu walks out of the mess hall. Kaltag starts to laugh and he walks towards the shipyard. He is separating the ones who are going to Eden and Nod from the ones who are staying.

Kaltag is walking towards the shipyard when Nate approaches him.

Kaltag turns his head and frowns at him. "What happened to you? I thought you were dead."

Nate starts to laugh. "No the spider dragged me back to her web and left me there. I pulled out my knife when it left and I cut my way out."

"Well that's good. We don't need to lose any one else."

Nate nods his head. "Thank you sir. How's Balto doing? He seemed pretty upset about leaving Earth."

Kaltag starts to tear up. "He and I have lived on this planet for our whole lives. He's fought with soldiers who died next to him. He's had so many victories here that leaving isn't something he would have planned."

Nate nods his head again. "I understand sir. So wonder what Eden has in store for us."

Kaltag smiles at him. "Maybe Eden will be our chance for a new start. I just pray that war is the only thing that stays on this planet."

Nate smiles at him. "Maybe Eden and Nod will allow us to finally have peace with the cats and humans. Maybe the humans will destroy the cats. That would be the day."

Kaltag starts to laugh and they enter the shipyard.

Balto is walking around the shipyard. He doesn't want to leave, but if the UCM stays then another war could break out.

As he's walking, he hears "Dad! Dad!" behind him.

He turns around and sees Aleu and Kodi running up to him. He smiles and tears fall from his eyes and he runs towards them. He missed them so much and now he wanted to explain something to both of them. Balto ran towards Aleu and Kodi and when he approached them he hugged both of them. He starts to cry and they hug him back.

After awhile, he lets go and smiles at them. "Wow! You…two have surely grown up. And you're both in the military. Congratulations."

Aleu smiles at him. "I…We just wanted to follow in your footsteps dad. But we didn't know you were in the UCM. We thought you were dead."

Kodi nods his head. "If we had known you were invading Maryland, we would have put up more defenses."

Aleu hit Kodi in the ribcage with her elbow.

Balto starts to cry again. "I want you two to be strong. Aleu, I want you to watch over your brother. I want you to keep him safe. Kodi, I want you to protect Aleu. I want you to risk your life for her. Now stay strong you two."

Aleu starts to cry. "Dad, where are you going?"

Kodi starts to cry as well. "Yeah dad, where are you going?"

Balto turns away from them and looks up. The aurora borealis is seen in the sky.

Balto starts to cry again. "I'm…I'm going to miss you two. I'll be in Eden which is close to Nod."

Aleu falls to the ground and is holding herself up by her paws. "Dad, please don't go! Please!"

Balto shakes his head. "I'm sorry Aleu. I need to do this. Kodi, get Aleu out of here. Maybe someday we'll meet again."

Balto walks towards the shipyard and Kodi pulls Aleu to her feet and drags her to the transport ship.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope you like this chapter. And it'll end somewhere near 35. Maybe at 35. Maybe at 36. I don't know yet. R&R**


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34_

Balto is standing in front of the ships with Kaltag.

He looks at Kaltag and frowns. "Do the ships have names?"

Kaltag nods his head. "Yeah. The one we are in is called _Leviathan_. The other two that are going to be with us are the _Twilight Unto Dawn _and _White Noise_. I didn't name them."

Balto is shaking his head. "Thank God I'm on the Leviathan. The other two sound…odd."

Kaltag smiles at him. "Yeah they do. We should probably board now. We don't want to be left behind."

Balto nods his head. "I…I love this planet, but we need to protect the inhabitants. The UCM shall control its own species. We shouldn't have even tried to control the other species. It was wrong on our part. Now let's board before we change your mind."

Balto and Kaltag walk towards the loading ramp. Balto looks back at the aurora borealis. He starts to cry for this will be the last time he will ever see it again. He stares at it for awhile because it reminds him of Jenna. He smiles at the aurora borealis and turns around and enters the _Leviathan_.

Kaltag is in the bunkrooms waiting for his bunkmate. He grabs the name plate for the room and starts to read it.

_Dorm ID 010145_

_Name: Kaltag_

_Rank: Second Sergeant_

_Identification Number: 0567432_

_Name: Balto_

_Rank: First Sergeant_

_Identification Number: 0395683_

Kaltag starts to laugh. "Balto would be my bunkmate."

He turns towards the door and sees Balto standing in the doorway with a cigar in his mouth.

Balto smiles at him. "So this is my bunkmate. Well Kaltag, say goodbye to Earth when we hit the atmosphere. It'll be the only chance you get."

Kaltag smiles at him. "Will do sir. I have a question for you sir."

Balto nods his head. "Sure. Go right ahead."

Kaltag frowns at him. "How come you're not bringing your kids with you?"

Balto frowns at him. "Why do you want to know?"

Kaltag shrugs his shoulders. "I just was wondering."

Balto nods his head and he starts to tear up. "Well, I didn't want them to have to start their lives all over again. They wanted to fight for the cats' protection while we sought to destroy it. So it is only natural that they stay and I go. Maybe they can change the world and make it a better place."

Kaltag smiles at him. "Well…we should probably strap in sir. When this thing takes off, it can be one Hell of a ride."

Balto nods his head and sits in one of the chairs. He finds the buckles and straps himself in. Kaltag does the same thing and they wait for the ship to take off.

Aleu and Kodi are watching the Leviathan and the other six ships being prepped for launch on the stern of a transport ship. They see the engines turn on and flames are shooting out the back. They would have been worried if not for an engineer saying that they're supposed to do that. They keep watching as all seven ships lift off the ground and the boosters tilt the ships up. The engines start to fire up and push the ships up and they fly off into the sky and disappear from view. Aleu turns to Kodi and hugs him and she hugs him back. They both begin to cry.

**A/N: One or two more chapters and then we're done. Assume one more chapter. R&R**


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35_

The Leviathan is the first one to enter the atmosphere. Kaltag looks out the window and sees the Earth is getting smaller. He lifts his paw and waves goodbye. He knows that they will never return. He looks at Balto and Balto is holding a picture of his family.

Kaltag smiles at him. "You'll see them again sir. Maybe we'll develop trade routes between Earth, Eden, and Nod."

Balto smiles at him. "Maybe. But now, let's focus on the now. We need to establish cities and countries before we establish trade routes."

Kaltag nods his head and frowns at Balto. "Sir, how many wars have you fought in?"

Balto frowns at him. "Why do you want to know?"

Kaltag smiles at him. "To see why you earned your rank?"

Balto smiles at him. "I'm going to assume that was not disrespectful. Okay then. I have fought in…maybe…about five wars. I used to be a different kind of soldier. I always wondered why we were fighting some species for some dumb reason. After surviving my first war, I started to really question my commanders' orders. I even started to go against the orders. I didn't want to fight any more wars. After my third war, I became a different dog. Orders were orders and they were followed to the letter. After my third war, I was staff sergeant. I would get ordered to kill a traitor and I would do it quickly. After my fourth war, I became a monster. I even started up a sport of running over enemies with tanks and crushing them. I was a monster. After this war, I want a fresh start. Though I do feel bad for Itchy getting sent to Nod. Maybe he'll find his fresh start."

Kaltag starts to tear up. "Wow. I didn't know what kind of shit you went through. Maybe we…I better go."

Kaltag stands up and leaves.

Balto hears Kaltag say "Good day ma'am" to someone.

Balto turns and smiles. "Hey Sasha."

Sasha smiles at him and enters the room. "Mind if I sit down."

Balto chuckles slightly. "Nope. Not at all."

Sasha smiles at him and walks over to where Kaltag was sitting.

She looks at Balto and blushes slightly. "So…uh…do you want to…?"

Balto sees her blush and smiles. "You are so beautiful."

Sasha stares at him in surprise. "What?"

Balto's eyes become wide. "Did I just say that out loud? I'm sorry."

Sasha smiles at him again. "Don't be. I just wanted to see if your family was coming. I overheard Kaltag say something about your family."

Balto smiles at her. "It's okay. Maybe Eden will allow us to…chat more."

Sasha starts to laugh. "And other things."

Seven hours later, the fleet arrives outside the atmospheres of Eden and Nod. Four of the ships head towards Nod while the other three head towards Eden. The ships enter the atmosphere of Eden and dive towards the planet below. After two hours, the ship lands in a valley. The ramps lower and everyone gets out of the ship and everyone on board the ships exit and congregate around the ships. This will be the new start for the canines. What they don't know is that the new start also has a literal meaning as well. For reasons unknown, the canines become younger. When Balto was on Earth, he was almost forty years old due to the scientists finding some "cure" to the dogs' early life spans. Now, he's about seventeen years old and acts like one as well. On the planet Nod, the same thing is happening as well. The planet Nod is like a duplicate of the planet Eden. Maybe Fate will be nice to the canines and will let them have peace. Maybe she'll bring war right to them. Only time will tell.

**A/N: Here's the last chapter. Wonder what Sasha was implying. Read the fourth one to find out. R&R **

**And Happy New Years to everyone reading this story! And thanks for all the reviews XD**


End file.
